Wolf and Turk
by Scarecrow047
Summary: One-shots, songfics, two-shots, drabbles, and whatever else comes out of my head all about Reno and Cloud. Rated T for Turk?
1. Color

A/N: Random drabble that came to me. I'll try and write up some more so it won't be lonely. 247 words. Reviews mean happy author, and happy author means more updating!

A year ago if you had asked me what my favorite color was, I would have told you blue. Blue, like the sky, and ocean; blue was the color of the vest I wore everyday, and the color of Zach's eyes. The color sent images of vast, never-ending seas and possibilities. I loved the color blue. So, why was it when Marlene asked just now, as to incorporate the color into a picture she was drawing for me, did I tell her my favorite color was red? Red was the color of blood and fire. And I had seen too much of both in my life. But…red was also the color of the band I wore around my arm, in memory of Aerith, and the color of a loud, obnoxious, rude, impatient, amazing, beautiful Turk's hair.

"Cloud?" I looked down to see Marlene holding her freshly drawn picture out to me. I took it. It was a picture of a large, bright red bird, flying in a sky of blue. A smile formed on my lips as realization hit.

"Marlene, this is the best artwork I have ever seen." The girl smiled and hugged me around my waist, not aware of how perfect this picture seemed to me at this moment in time. Blue signified never-ending possibilities and bright futures. And red symbolized the person I loved, and without him I don't think I would have ever thought my future could be as bright as Marlene's bird.


	2. Shining On

A/N: When I heard this song I thought it fit Reno perfectly. So after playing around with it for a bit, I decided to go ahead and write up a song fic on it. I tired to make it so without the song lyrics it would still be a drabble, the song just enhances the story. The song is Shining On by Big D and the Kids Table. The song is currently on their myspace, so go check it out. Oh, and this is dedicated to David, who's going to college sob. He's just like Reno, only short and black XD. So yah, enjoy, and thanks to my two reviewers! Much love!

Shining On

Reno had to admit, it had been a pretty shitty day so far. First, he left his glasses at Seventh Heaven last night, and wasn't sure when he'd be able to go collect them, or if they where still there. It would tick him off to no extent if some stupid asshole had snatched them.

_I just realized I left my favorite hat in the club last night  
__Which ticks me right off 'cause I  
__Had that cap since I was real-real small_

Then he found out that Rufus had started to actually look at the phone bill (though he most likely got Reeve to look at it really) and was not pleased by the number of calls Reno had made in the last two weeks alone. But what was twenty calls a day when your a Turk?

_Then find out just right now  
__That__ my main sq__ueeze went through my phone  
__So I guess I'm single now_

So now Rufus was docking him pay, and Reno was running low on money.

_Imagine that_

He had tried earlier to sneak away to Midgar to get his glasses, and see Cloud, but Rude had caught him and made him sit inside all day.

_So I sneak right on The T  
__The conductor sees me  
__He's kicking me right off with a frown  
__I grab my bag and I walk on_

When Rude finally let him leave so Reno could grab some lunch, the red head immediately decided he would rather have a drink than food. But his money was running low so he settled for a cheep bottle to take back with him. But this was not his day, and the bottle broke just after he stepped outside.

_Comm. Ave., I hit up Blanchard's  
__They sell cheap wine, I got six bucks  
__Bag rips, wine smash  
__Drink it up avoid the glass_

Reno was sure the store had tampered with his bag, but he had to get back to work so he just left the broken glass on the street and left to go back to his indoor imprisonment.

_But I can't stop__ from just smiling  
__When that damn sun is shinning on  
__Hell, It's just  
__Shinning down all over me  
__No, I can't help but just smile  
__While that damn sun is shining on  
__Dang it's just shining down  
__Down over me_

Just cause he liked to hear his voice, he complained to Rude about the bottle as soon as he got back. Tseng shook his head at his fellow Turk.

"Reno, you are the only person I know how could have this much bad luck in one day and still be smiling." The comment only made the Turk's smirk widen. Reno went back to pretending to work for a few hours, then got bored and decided to call up Rod to complain that his new whore-girlfriend had been saying some stupid crap about him that wasn't true.

_So now I call up my friend  
__'C__ause his girl must be bored, __cause  
__She's been spreading rumors about me  
__That I robbed her party, but I never had_

Rufus came in while he was on the phone and took it away from him. The red-head complained loudly until everyone left the room to get away from him. With nobody in the room to listen to him, Reno decided some music would be nice. But again, it wasn't his day and his favorite CD wouldn't play.

_I pull out my little disc man  
__I bought from a crack head down in Reno_(a/n: haha, actual lyric!)  
_But my Melt-Banana CD  
__Is__ all scratched up_

Reno just sighed and threw the disk away, making a mentle note to guilt Cloud into buying him a new one.

_I think it's stupid all the people who are moaning  
__Yeah moaning on  
__While the sun is shining down  
__On our city streets  
__Even all the things people say  
__Naw __ain't__ affecting me  
__Not when that damn sun  
__Is shining down over me_

Rufus came in and asked what he was doing. Reno told him and the Shinra president frowned and told him he could stay an extra hour. 'I guess "nothing" wasn't the answer he wanted to hear,' Reno said to himself as the President exited the room to return to him office.

_Shining down on me_

Reno wished he had his phone back so he could call Cloud and tell him he'd be late getting off work. He also wished he had money to replace his CD, and a drink. But wishing wouldn't get him anywhere, and he decided he needed to find something to occupy himself with if he was going to be here even longer.

_Born to just never care  
__About__ the stupid things  
__People moan everyday_

Reno finally got off work, and convinced Rude to let him borrow the bald man's phone so the red-head could call his blond-lover, only to find that the Chocobo-head was on a delivery and wouldn't be back till the next day. So Reno called Rod instead and they met at a bar not far from Helin. Reno didn't feel like going all the way to Seventh Heaven if Cloud wasn't going to be there to make up for his shitty day. Rod didn't have much money either, so they bought some cheep drinks to sneak into the bar.

_So later on I meet Johnny Trouble  
__At a bar called Shay's, a spit from Charlie's  
__We sit outside talking about girls  
__How they're loons but we like them anyway  
__No money for pints at the bar  
__We bring a backpack full of Pabst  
__Under the table we fill our glass_

After a while the bartender caught on and kicked the two out. As they stood on the street wondering what to do, a familiar motorcycle pulled up in front of Reno. Reno's smirk became wider than it had been all day as he said bye to Rod and hopped on.

"Delivery got cancelled. Turns out whoever the guy was sending the package too died, and now he's just going to keep it. At least I didn't drive all the way out there just to have to turn around and come back for nothing," the blond told him as the drove to a small, hidden clearing in the woods where the two went when they didn't want to be bothered.

_So me and Johnny just sit outside  
__Warmed by that summer night  
__While those city stars are shining  
__Down on our streets  
__And I just can't help from__ just smile  
__While those damn stars are shining down  
__Yeah those stars are shining  
__Over our city streets_

Reno lay in Cloud's arms, both of them starring up at the stars.

"How was your day?" the blond asked. Reno smirked, thinking back on his shitty day.

"Better now."

_No, I won't be caught moaning  
__Not when light is still shining down  
__And me and Johnny  
__Warmed by that damn summer heat  
__And I can't stop from just smiling  
__When those damn stars are shining on  
__Yeah, those stars are shining  
__Over our city streets_

It was late when Cloud dropped Reno off at the building he and the other Turks lived. Everybody else was already asleep as he snuck in for a shower, smiling at what had taken place not long ago in the clearing. The red head climbed into bed and fell asleep quikly, a smirk still on his face.

_Imagine that?_


	3. Card Games, Cheaters, and Crack

A/N: So I was on a sugar high the other day and decided that it would be a good idea to use some of my favorite Yu Gi Oh: the Abridged Series quotes in a Finale Fantasy one-shot. And here's what happend. Warning: crack and Reno.

Disclaimer: I always forget these...nothing belongs to me. Oh, and flames will be used to cook marshmellows for Kadaj. He likes them burnt.

"Ok, lets see what you got." Denzel put down two aces. Marlene had three fives. Reno smiled as he placed down a royal flush. "Not bad. Not bad," he told them as he collected his winnings. "Up for another round?"

"I'm almost out of skittles," Denzel told the red head.

"Well, you'll just have to win some more back," Reno replied as he dealt cards for a new round. "Remember kids, gambling is good for you!" Suddenly, the door to the two kids' room burst open, admitting a very angry black-haired, large-boobed lady.

"Reno, what are you doing!" screamed an angry Tifa.

"Teaching," the red head replied simply.

"Poker? You're teaching them to play _poker_!?"

"Hey, poker teaches very valuable life lessons, yo."

"Not in my house, it doesn't! Marlene, Denzel, why don't you go wait for Barat, he should be here in a few minutes." Reluctantly, the two left, promising Reno they'd play again soon.

"Oh, come on, Tifa, it wasn't like we where using real money," he said, showing the skittles as testimony. The woman just shook her head.

"Reno, I pity the woman who might one day bear you children. In fact, there might already be a poor girl out there cursed with the spawn of _you._" With that Tifa turned and left. Reno stuck his tongue out at her back.

"Bitch."

Tifa went back downstairs where the bar was buzzing with late afternoon activity. It surprised her to see Cloud standing behind the bar, serving two people who had just walked in.

"When did you get here?" she asking, joining the blond.

"Just now. What's wrong?" after knowing each other for so long, Cloud could tell when Tifa was upset about something. She shock her head as she grabbed a glass off the counter to clean it.

"I went upstairs to check on the kids and Reno was teaching them how to play _poker._" Cloud starting laughing. "Cloud, this is not funny! How can I trust Reno to watch the kids when I find him corrupting them like that!?" Cloud stopped laughing but the smile on his face was still there.

"Sorry, Tifa, but it's just so….Reno-like. That's just how he is. I would think you would be used to it by now."

"Cloud, Reno is a bad influence. I don't think I can trust him to watch the kids anymore. He's a rude, annoying, and he's corrupting the kids!"

"I am not a freaky fish guy, yo!" Tifa and Cloud both turned to see the red haired Turk coming down the stairs toward them. Despite himself, Cloud couldn't help but smile.

"Nobody said that, Reno," Cloud said as he turned back to the costumers.

"Oh, well that's what I heard." Tifa glared at the man then left to serve some people sitting on the couches across the room. "She is such a bitch."

"She's just mad that the kids like you so much. She's worried they'll stop loving her and want to go live with you or something." Reno looked at Cloud like he had just uttered a foreign language.

"What the hell? Woman are weird, yo."

"That's why I switched to men." The two grinned at each other. "Are you spending the night tonight?"

"Naturally." Reno walked away to talk to Rude, who had just come in, and Cloud couldn't help but follow the red head with his eyes.

Ever since they had started…dating? Was that the right word? Oh well, ever since then Cloud could tell he felt more open, he didn't mind being around people so much. He used to get the longest delivery jobs he could get, just so he wouldn't have to be around everybody. Tifa and the rest of Avalanche still looked at him as though he would run away or break at any moment. Now, as soon as he left on a delivery, he couldn't wait to get back. Just because it meant seeing Reno again. He couldn't get enough of the red head.

Yuffie entered the bar and immediately Reno shouted "Hey, where's my wallet, yo!?" The ninja princess frowned.

"Reno, stop being so immature."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Ugh! You are so rude and obnoxious!"

"No, he's Rude, yo. I'm Reno. Who's Obnoxious, some friend of yours?" The princess screamed in frustration then joined Tifa across the room so they could glare at the red head together.

A costumer asked Cloud if she could borrow the tv remote. Apparently some popular soap opera was coming on. Reno pretend to gag as she changed the channel and joined her friends to watch the new episode. Tifa's anger at the red head only increased.

"I like this show," she said, stubbornly. Reno approached the woman, clutching his stomach. When he spoke, his voice was several octaves higher.

"Tifa, I think I'm pregnant! And you're the father!" Barat, who had just entered the bar with Marlene swinging from one arm, laughed loudly. The black haired woman stormed into the kitchen. The woman and her friends who had asked for the remote glared at the loud Turk, who just shrugged and drained the drink he had been working on.

"You could at least try and get along with her," Cloud told the Turk when he came to the bar for a refill.

"Why? She's never tried to get along with me," the red head pouted and started on his fresh drink. Cloud sighed but didn't bother arguing with the man. Reno pulled out the card deck he had brought with him and began shuffling it on the bar. "Hey Cid, Barrat, you up for a game?" Both men agreed and they cleared off a table. A few minutes in and Cid was grinning around his cigarette.

"Guess you should stick to playing with kids, Reno."

"Shut up, Highwind. I'm just having some bad luck." Barrat wasn't doing any better. He tired as hard as he could to keep a straight face as Cid dealt another hand, but Reno could see the disappointment in his eyes at this lousy cards. Reno looked at his own hand. He tried to copy the look of doubt that Barrat had, but inside he smirked. He was getting some of that money back this round. Barrat folded early and Reno and Cid starred each other down. The pilot frowned as the Turk countered each raise. He checked his watch.

"Well, shit! I've got to go, I'm late!"

"The hell you do, yo! You can't just leave in the middle of a hand, that's against the rules or something!"

"Screw the rules, I have money," Cid said with a laugh, collection his winnings. "See ya later!" Reno and Barrat glared after the pilot.

"Bastard." Reno threw down his cards and went to the bar. He needed a drink, and a plan for revenge against that blond asshole. "I hate that guy," he told Cloud as he sat down. His lover gave him a small smile.

"Forget about him, you'll just have to beat his ass next time." Yuffie, the damned princess, decided at that moment to come over to talk to Cloud. Reno glared at her as she babbled on about her day. He had just been about to talk Cloud into going to bed early…

"Princess," the red head said, turning to the girl. "Go away. Mommy and Daddy were talking." The ninja girl stuck her tongue out, but left the two men. "Are you done playing bartender? Cause I'm starting to get horny…and drunk." The red head looked thoughtfully at the drink Cloud had just handed him and downed it.

"Well, one way to not get drunk is to stop drinking," Cloud told the Turk as he put away some newly cleaned glasses.

"I'll stop drinking when you start fucking." It took a half and hour more of Reno doing everything in his power to get the blond willing to tell Tifa he was heading up to his room early. The red head waited a few minutes before slipping up the stairs after him.

Rude was the first to notice his loud partner was gone. "Where's Reno?" he mused out loud before realizing that a certain blond delivery boy was also missing from the scene. _Oh._

"Maybe he's in a cave."

"Yuffie, why would Reno be in a cave?"

"Gay people like to hibernate in caves. I saw it on the discovery channel."

A/N: I'm just going to stop there. I really don't think I can follow that with anything other than a page and a half of Reno/Cloud smut, but I'm not in a smutty mood and I want to keep the rating where it is. Reviews are happyness!


	4. Poke

A/N: yay! so glad this finally uploaded! If anyone wants to know why I havn't updated in a while, go look at my profile. I had a bit more at the end of this, but I didn't like it so I just kind of cut it...so yah. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I always forget about these things. I don't own anything :P

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"Reno, what are you doing?"

Poke.

"Poking you."

Poke.

"Yes, but why."

Poke.

"I'm bored."

Poke.

"Can't you do something constructive. Or at least something that doesn't involve bothering me?"

Poke.

"This is more fun.

Poke poke.

"Reno!"

Poke.

"What?"

Poke.

"If you don't stop poking me I'll rip off that finger and stuff it up your--"

"Language, Cloud."

Poke.

"Oh, your one to talk."

Poke.

"Ok, that's it, Sinclair." Cloud lunged across the couch at the red head, who flew backwards, trying to escape the blond, and ended up on the floor. Before he could regain his senses, he felt a heavy weight on him.

"Ouf…Cloud…get off, yo!" The delivery boy just laughed and pressed down harder. "Come on, man. You're heavy!"

"I warned you."

"This is harsh and unusual punishment, yo!" Cloud pressed down on the Turks head, squishing his face into the floor and making speech difficult.

"Will you stop poking me?"

"Oblif fif ou ger of mer." Cloud let up a little.

"Pardon?"

"If you get off me, you over-sized giant--!" The rest of the red head's speech was cut off as his face was pushed into the floor yet again. He felt the giant wait leave his back and pushed himself up to glare at the blond. The man just laughed and sat back down on the couch. Reno stood and glared, one hand reflexively reaching up to check his hair and glasses. "You're lucky, Strife. If my glasses had broken you'd be in a lot more trouble than you are now for what you've done." The blond put an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

"And what did I do?"

"You messed up my hair!!"


	5. Itsy Bitsy Spider

A/N: Hello there! A new drabble for all of you. I have part of a sister drabble written up that hofully will get posted soon. If you find any spelling or grammer mistakes, please tell me. I'm an awful editor and my beta's keep running off on me :(

Enjoy!

'_That old geezer had me all over the place. But at least he gave me a good tip…' _Cloud Strife had just finished a very tiring delivery to a man who couldn't stay in one place long enough for the blond to deliver the package. Said blond tried to clear the angry thoughts of how the old man had yelled at him for taking too long as he approached Healin. He had promised Reno he would come over as soon as he got back.

The blond didn't bother to knock as he opened the door to Reno's work-provided apartment. "Hey, babe, sorry I'm late," Cloud offered the greeting at the red head who was sitting on the couch. Cloud frowned. Reno was bouncing slightly and looked kind of nervous. "What's wrong is somebody after you again for stealing the love of there life five years ago?"

"No…" Reno bit his lip and started bouncing more.

"Well, what is it?"

"I gotta pee!" Cloud stopped. _'What?'_ He repeated the question out loud.

"What?"

"I gotta pee! Really bad!"

"Well then…go."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"There's a spider in there."

"There's a what." Cloud rolled his eyes. Of course. The famous Turk who would jump gladly into any deadly situation was terrified of a bug. Cloud watched and Reno fidgeted in obvious discomfort.

"If I get the spider out will you go to the bathroom?"

"Yes!" Reno yelled the response with enough enthusiasm to make Cloud step back a bit. The delivery boy sighed and walked over to the tiny bathroom. He didn't see it at first but there it was. A tiny, minute spider hung from a thin string. It looked to be dead. Or maybe it was just lazy like the occupant of the apartment. Cloud grabbed a tissue and held it under the spider. It scurried around on the new surface before being very still again. _'It is lazy,'_ Cloud thought as he carried the spider out of the room.

"Did you get it?" the red head asked as he entered the main room.

"Yep, you wanna see?" Cloud grinned as Reno shouted a no at him. The red head rushed passed him to the now vacant bathroom. The blond carried the tissue outside and let the spider free. He watched it scurry away before going back inside. Reno came out of the bathroom, looking very relived.

"Why didn't you just flush him?"

"That would have been mean. He wasn't doing anything."

"He was keeping me out of my bathroom, that's something!" Cloud let out a light laugh and he pulled the red head into his arms.

"You're very silly, love." The man grumbled something that was muffled due to his face being pressed into the crook of his lovers neck. Cloud lifted the Turk's head and kissed him.

"But really, I do worry about you sometimes," the blond said, leaving Reno frowning at the lack of uselessness Cloud's mouth was engaged in right now. "Maybe you should get a pet. Something to keep you company when I'm away." The red head rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Cloud, silencing him for good.


	6. Bad Luck

-1A/N: Hey, who's up for Reno bashing! Not really, I just like being mean to him. I love my little red head! Thanks for reading (and reviewing hint hint)! Also, notice how odd Cid's dialogue is…I might have had too much fun with that…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

It was a slow day at the bar. Cloud, who normally was either on a delivery, helping Tifa out, or spending time was Reno, was bored. Denzel and Marlene where at school, Reno was doing something with Rude for Rufus, and there where two customers in the bar. The blond dealt out another hand of solitaire with a sigh. He wasn't used to being this _bored_. Suddenly, the bar door opened with a bang.

"Hey there sweet cheeks!" Cloud smiled. Entertainment had arrived.

"Hello Reno. Rude." The Turks smiled at Tifa as they entered. Reno grabbed the stool by Cloud.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" Before the blond could answer him, the chair broke, sending the red head toppling towards the floor.

"DAMN IT! WHY DOSE THIS SHIT KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?" Reno rubbed his head where he had landed on it, and Rude burst out laughing. "Shut up, baldy!" the red head when to kick his partner, but caught the bar instead. "OW! FUCK!"

"Having some bad luck, Reno?" Cloud asked, picking up the damaged stool.

"No! I don't believe in crap like that!"

Rude explained. "He broke a mirror this morning."

"What'd ya do, Sinclair? Look at it!?" It was Cid, who came in with Barratt and the kids.

"No, Highwind, I think it just got a look at you." Marlene came up and hugged the red head.

"It's seven years of bad luck if you break a mirror, Mr. Reno." The Turk couldn't help but smile at the little girl.

"Yah, well I don't believe in superstitions." The man felt something slip on his head, and his beloved glasses fell toppling off their perch. In two pieces. "WHAT!?" The man bent down to scoop up the ever-present accessory.

"Must have happened when you fell," Barratt said, scooping up his daughter before the Turk hurt in a fit of rage.

"Yer not gunna be able to fix those," Cid stated with a laugh. Cloud braced to hold back the red head from attempting to murder the man he had never gotten along with and was surprised that Reno just sat hunched over his broken eye wear.

"Reno…are you crying?" Denzel asked in a small voice.

"N-no!" This caused Cid to burst out in laughter.

"Reno, it's ok. You can just get some new ones." The red head made a high-pitch whimpering noise.

"Oh, this is jus' pathetic! What are, Sinclair, a Turk or a girl? Er…no offense to you, Tifa." Tifa gave the blond pilot a look but didn't call him on it. Reno just whimpered again.

Marlene gave a gasp and ran from the room. She was back in no time, holding something behind her back. She went up to the Turk and poked him once in the back.

"Mr. Reno? If you want, you can wear my glasses." She held out a pair of pink child's sunglasses. The red head looked up, and smiled.

"It's ok, sweetie, I'll be fine." The little girl hugged the man around the neck and went to stand with her dad. "Ok, so I got bad luck, or whatever. Now, how do I get rid of it?" They all looked at each other.

"My mom used to say your supposed to put the broken pieces in a stream that's going South for seven hours." It was Barratt who said this.

"Yah, cause there are a hella lot streams around here!"

"Well, Cid, what's your remedy, then?"

"Well, I always heard you're 'posed to grind up the pieces an' burry 'em."

"Ew, what are you grinding up?" Yuffie had walked into the bar (ouch).

"Reno has some bad luck circling him, it seems," Tifa told the girl as she continued to clean nonexistent dirt off of different things behind the counter.

"Oh, I have a good luck charm you can use, Reno! It's supposed to ward off evil spirits that cause you bad luck!" The princess reached into a small pocket in her shorts and pulled out a coin with odd symbols carved onto it. She handed it to the red head.

"Er…thanks…" he replied, dropping the charm in his pants pocket.

The next day the Turk found himself at the bar again, not having anything better to do. Yuffie sat at the bar, talking to Tifa.

"Hey did it work?"

"What?"

"The charm! How's your bad luck?" The red head sat down, happy that the chair was stable this time.

"It's gone, I guess. Thanks." He had forgotten about the charm till he found it on his floor the next morning. He had carried it around all day and tried not to think about how idiotic it felt. But he had a really great day. The Turk reached to give Yuffie back the charm but she stopped him.

"No, keep it. I think you need it a little more than me."

"Thanks…hey what's that supposed to mean!?"

((A/N: I like ending with an outburst. Please review!))

I couldn't help myself XD Sorry….


	7. Crackyah

-1A/N: I shall explain NOTHING!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

S: "So, wait for my signal."

R: "I got it, yo! We've been though this!"

S: "Remember don't do anything until I give the signal."

R: "I GET IT! Jeeze, I'm not stupid."

S: "I beg to differ…."

R: "WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU SILVER HAIRED FREAK!?"

S: "Reno, please keep your voice down, we don't want to give away out position."

R: "Stupid git…"

S: "Did you just call me a git? Surly you could think of something better than _that_."

R: "Shut up…and don't call me Shirley."

S: "Alright, so I'll stab the cashier and you grab the money, ok?"

R: "Yah, yah. Hey, Sephiroth?"

S: "What?"

R: "Is that your natural hair color?"

S: "Yes."

R: "Hey, Sephiroth?"

S: "What, Reno?"

R: "Why is your sword so long? You compensating for something?"

S: "I assure you I have no need to compensate for anything."

R: "Sure…sure…Hey, Sephiroth?"

S: "For the love of… what is it Reno!?"

R: "Why are we robbing a store, again?"

S: "…I'm not really sure…for the money, I suppose."

R: "Oh….hey, Sephiroth?"

S: "GOD DAMN IT DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!?!!?" stab

R: "AHH!" stabbed

S: "I don't know why I even attempted to work with you, you annoying excuse for a Turk!?" storms off

R: "Ow….Cloudy I have a boo-boo…" sob

C: "Reno, what happened!?"

R: "The author's on crack!"

A: "MWAHAHAHAHA! Now screw like rabbits!"

C: OO

R: "Ok!!!" 3

A: "Mwhahahaha…you can blame this chapter on EvanNJames…and then go read Stake Out…"


	8. Unknowns

A/N: OMG and UPDATE? Wow, it must be Christmas! So, yah. I havn't been writing anything latly. Partly because school is crazy and partly because I rented Kingdom Hearts from Blockbuster. My step-dad took it back before I could finish, though :(. But I just bought Final Fantasy X, so that will take my attention away just as well, hopfully.

Disclaimer: I own no Final Fantasy, and I own no vegitarians. However, Sailor!Reno owns my face. Chea.

-----

Cloud prided himself on how well he knew his redheaded lover. The two had been together for a little less than a year, and new about all aspects of each other's lives. Cloud could successfully make Reno moan, laugh his ass off, calm his ass down, and get him harder than the Turk ever though possible, without even breaking a sweat. He had memorized the red heads body, and knew every spot that sent shivers up Reno's spine. Cloud also knew less intimate things about the Turk. Like how much alcohol the redhead could actually consume before he passed out (which was a lot), and the fact that Reno loved birds. But the most surprised thing he knew about the Reno was something that most people didn't know, and never really took in consideration.

Reno was a vegetarian.

It really wasn't that big deal when he thought about it, but it just surprised the blond. He had learned this a few weeks into their odd 'relationship' when Reno decided to cook them dinner. Cloud had never had tofu before that, but after being with Reno for so long, he had grown to really like it.

It might have been weirder if Reno was a vegetarian for health reasons, or because he didn't like the idea of killing animals (oh, the irony!). Instead, the redhead claimed he just never liked meat. But the man knew some great vegetarian recopies (he usually had to cook for himself since non of the other Turks of Rufus shared his eating habits) and Cloud was happy to let the redhead cook.

Which led to another surprising fact about the red head.

He loved to cook.

Cloud had caught him on more than one occasion swapping recopies with Tifa.

He also had tattoos other than the ones on his face.

And despite his lazy attitude, Reno worked out and trained daily.

In fact, there where a lot of surprising facts about Reno that Cloud had come to learn since the start of their…relationship?…

Cloud thought about these as he waited for Reno outside of the new ShinRa headquarters. The redhead came out, jacket swung over one shoulder, ever present smirk visible on his face.

"Ready to go, boyfriend?" Cloud smiled and revved up the bike and Reno climbed on.

Reno also like pet names.

-----

Reviewsare love!


	9. CAT

Warning: This is a pointless drable that is very pointless and stupid.

A/N: Count this as my follow up to "Itsy Bitsy Spider".

Disclaimer: Do not own! No sue!

"Reno…what is that?" The red head turned to see his blond lover, standing by the door. The delivery boy was starring down at his own feet, where a small ball of grey fuzz sat starring back up at him. They looked at each other as if to say 'What are YOU doing here?' The site made the Turk grin.

"That," he said, crossing to the pair, "is Abigail." The Turk leaned over and scooped up the small kitten. "Rude found her in that storm yesterday. His dog, Ginger, doesn't like cats so Rufus said I could keep her!" The red head nuzzled the kitten affectionately, and then held her out to Cloud. "Want to hold her, she's really soft!" Cloud looked at the cat skeptically. "Don't tell me you're a dog person!" Reno faked hurt as he held the kitten. "Cause you know if I had to choose between the two of you right now I think Abie would win." Cloud frowned but reluctantly took the cat as the Turk offered her again.

"I would never take you to be a cat person, Reno," he commented at the a small, pink tongue licked his gloved hand. The Turk shrugged, his grin widening. The kitten bit down on Cloud's thumb. "Hey!" It didn't hurt him through the black fabric, but he still didn't appreciate the sharp teeth that could possibly puncture the glove. He handed the cat back. "You should train it not to bite." Reno laughed at this as he placed the kitten on the ground.

"You can't train cats, chocobo head!"

"Yah, well, I have a bad feeling that this thing is going to be more trouble than your ready for. Have you ever had a pet before?" Reno though for a moment.

"I had a goldfish for about a week when I was ten." Cloud shook his head.

"Doesn't count. Pets need food, water, attention. You'll need to scoop it's litter box and take it to the vet. Are you sure you have the time to do all of that?"

The red head just grinned. "Don't be jealous just cause somebody else will be getting some of my attention. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

-----------

A week later, and Cloud really hated the cat. The cat was doing perfectly well, but Cloud's sex life was suffering. Three times the animal had jumped onto Reno's lap while the redhead was making out with the blond, and the Turk refused to move, for fear he might disturb the kitten. One Reno had suddenly jumped out of Cloud's bed, half dressed, remembering he had forgotten to feed Abigail. No matter what Cloud did or said, when it concerned that cat, Reno always left to take care of the furry friend, leaving Cloud jealous, frustrated, and horny.

"Reno, I hate your stupid cat," Cloud announced one day after being interrupted yet again by the fuzz ball.

"Oh, no you don't. How could hate something so cute?" Reno held up the cat for better viewing. In testimony to it's cuteness, the cat yawned and licked Reno's hand. Cloud just frowned. Reno went to go get food for Abigail, leaving the blond alone with the fuzz ball.

"He's mine, so just lay off," he told the cat. Abigail gave him a cool look that plainly said 'Yours? Not anymore, bud.'

---------

Things went on like this for quite sometime. But kitten grow up fast, and soon Abigail did not require as much attention. She seemed to showing her owner that she really was an independent cat. She stopped always sleeping in the bed with him (which had always annoyed Cloud) and actually started refusing attention. One day she fought out of the redhead's arms when he picked her up. As she walked by Cloud on her way to her favorite napping place by the window, she looked at him as if to say 'Ok, I'm done with it now. You can have it back.'

Later Reno saw Cloud sitting on the couch, the kitten in his lap, reading a book about cats he had borrowed from Marlene. The Turk smiled. 'I knew they could co-exist in peace.'

End

-------

Me: What the hell is this?

Muse: You wrote it.

Me: Yah, but it's total crap! It has a beginning, barely a middle, and no end!

Muse: Yah, so just label it a really long drabble and be done with it.

Me: Oh, good idea!

Muse: That's why I'm here.

Review please!


	10. Books and Journals

A/N: A fluffy little one-shot I wrote up cause I didn't want to do homework. I think it's cute. So yah, Buddism totally exsists in Midgar :D. Oh, and if you havn't read Siddhartha...it's so full of yaoi undertones it's frightening. I mean, seriously. How maney times can we say that Govinda (a guy) loved Siddhartha (another guy) before it just become gay. Not that I have anything against it, but it gets pretty akward when your teacher asks you why your giggling while reading the book in class. Yah. Well, enjoy da chappie.

Disclaimer: No sue. I no own. Final Fantasy is owned by those people we all know and love, and Siddhartha was written and I asume owned by Herman Hesse and/or whatever publishing company suits his fancy.

'_Did I come in the wrong apartment…?' _where the first thoughts that entered Cloud Strife's mind as he gazed into the living room, in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Reno. Reno was home, as he usually was when Cloud got back from deliveries, but something was not right. Could this be _his_ Reno? Usually the blond came home to find the red head sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep with the TV turned up too loud, or maybe playing a card game with his coworkers. But this was new one.

Reno was reading. A book. With no pictures. And not just a book. He was reading _Siddhartha. _Out of all the books Cloud owned (he had accumulated a lot, see as people though he liked to read, but really he just wanted an excuse to be left alone) Reno had picked up Siddhartha.

"Um..hey…" the blond said awkwardly, setting down his bag, still starring at his room mate. The red head marked his place with one finger and looked up lazily.

"Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in."

"What are you doing?" The red head raised an eye brow at the question.

"Um…reading…" _'Maybe he doesn't like people touching his books…' _the red head mused, wondering why the delivery boy was looking at him like that. "Is that ok…?"

"Yah…it's just…I've never seen you read anything…like a book…before…" The Turk shrugged.

"I was bored. It's pretty good. It's like, he's not fulfilled, so he chooses to leave his comfortable life in order to find inner peace. I don't think most people would give up a comfortable life to search for something they weren't sure existed. They would just…I don't know...learn to live with that hole for their entire lives." Cloud was still looking at him funny.

"That was…deep." The red head shrugged again, and turned back to the book. Still puzzled over Reno sudden scholarly insight, the blond went to the kitchen to see if there was any food left that could be thrown together in a dinner-like fashion.

"Hey." Reno had followed him into the kitchen, and he turned to face the red head. "If you, I don't know, have some weird thing about people reading your books or whatever, that's cool, I mean, I won't do it again…" Cloud smiled.

"No, it's just…I didn't know you could read." This earned the blond a soft (for the Turk) punch in the arm. He laughed as the red head stuck his tongue out at him.

"Course I can read. How else would I have known about that wet dream you had in the seventh grade, or that you used to think that cats could fly when you weren't looking or--" The blond grabbed him, putting the Turk in a head lock.

"That journal was from middle school!" The red head laughed.

"--or that you loved me?" The blond released the other man.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Reno faced the blond, wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck.

"Your seventh grade journal's not the only one I read." The blond blushed.

"You…you knew before you even asked me out. You already knew I like you." The red head grinned.

"If you didn't want people to read it, you shouldn't have left it out."

"I kept it in my sock drawer."

"OR in easy-to-find hiding places." The blond frowned.

"You invaded my privacy."

"And I'd do it again." The red head reached up to kiss Cloud softly.

"What else did you read out of my journal?" The Turk grinned wickedly.

"Oh, lots of stuff…"

Reviewers get internet cookies! Flamers (not that i've gotten any, i think the fangirls ate them all) can send complaints to Helen Wait. (just think about if for a while...)


	11. 50 Ways to Leave Your Lover

A/N: I wrote this a while ago, and was planning on uploading it as it's own series with a bunch of other fics like it. It was going to be 50 song fics and one-shots based off of songs. This was the first one based off the song Fifty Ways to Leave Your Lover. All of them where going to be about Reno and Cloud getting together or breaking up. Or one of them dying. But I decided that was s stupid idea so here is this. I like it. I'm working on a one-shot that is amusing me WAY to much (just think Jelly bracelets plus Reno) and I'll have that up...when it's done. Probably in two parts. Hehehehehehehe. And YAY Bekas Strife added this fic to her C2 for Reno/Cloud! So you should go find it (It's called The emo and the loudmouth) and read the other fics on it. Support our writers! Yay! Ok, I'm done (gets off soap box).

Disclaimer: I don't own. But if I did THIS is what would happen in my sequal to Advent Children. Yes, this exact scene. Mwahahaha...

The Seventh Heaven was closing down for the night. It was late and the lights had already been turned down. Now all that was left was to get somebody to escort the drunks home and clean up the bar. Reno Sinclair, surprisingly, was not in need of his partner Rude to carry him out tonight. He had already sent his bald buddy home, and was in fact quite sober for this time of night. He watched as the last singing drunk left, then began to help Tifa clear tables. She was surprised, but pleased. After helping a regular costumer to his apartment across the street, Cloud returned as well. He didn't say anything as he grabbed the mop and cleaning stuff to wipe up the spilled drinks from that night.

Reno eyed the two. After defeating Sephiroth for a second time, Cloud had given into Tifa's love confessions. At first, nothing changed. But then Reno noticed that Cloud seemed to talk even less, now having Tifa around even more to do the talking for him. They also never really _did_ anything. No leaving Barratt with the kids for a romantic dinner, they didn't even sleep in the same room as each other.

Tifa had told Yuffie that Cloud was still trying to work everything out and would be more loving in time, but Reno didn't believe it. Cloud Strife was stuck in a relationship with a person he didn't want and he had no idea how to get out of it. There where so many other people the blond could have been with. '_Namely, me' _the red head thought to himself. Tifa sighed as she put the last of the glasses in the sink to be washed.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Cloud said quietly to her. "Red and I can finish up." The raven-haired woman asked if he was sure, and he was. She kissed the delivery boy on the cheek and disappeared up the stairs.

"You know," the Turk began when he heard the sound of distant door close, "the problem is all inside your head. The answer is easy when you think about it."

"What are you talking about, Reno?"

"I'd just like to help you."

"Help me what?"

"In your struggle to be free." When Cloud just answered with a puzzled stare, the red head continued. "Really, there must be fifty ways to leave your lover." The blond stopped mopping, starring at the other man. Different excuses and denials flashed through his head. But the blond couldn't deny…he didn't want to be with Tifa. She was like a sister to him, it was to awkward. He didn't say anything, though, which caused the red head to continue. "You know it's not my habit to…intrude into your personal life," he smiled as he used a big word, like Rufus always did. "And I really hope you don't take this the wrong way, but there must be fifty ways to leave your lover," he repeated.

The blond shook his head. "I can't, it would break her heart. I don't want to hurt her again. I've screwed up so much, I just want to make everything right."

"But it's not right if she's in a false relationship, is it? Besides, there are 'plenty of fish in the sea' and Tifa is such a babe I'm sure she'll catch one." Cloud gave Reno a rare dirty look as he said this. "Oh, don't misunderstand, _I_ don't want Tifa."

"Then what do you want, Reno. Don't tell me your saying all this cause your genuinely concerned with my love life."

"Well, lets just say it's a little hard to get what I want…when it's spending all it's time with something else. I really was hoping I'd be able to get you alone tonight." Mako-blue eyes widened with realization.

"Reno--"

"Besides, I truly don't like seeing you like this. It's like every time you touch her your in pain. And I certainly would love to be the one to place a smile on _Cloud Strife _the amazing _hero_'s face." The blond licked his lips, blushing slightly at being referred to by what the public saw him as.

"Ok…so…how? How do I leave her without hurting her?"

"Now, that's a bit harder. If she really thinks that she loves you, no matter what you do it will hurt her. She's a chick, everything's a big deal. But, and I can't believe I'm saying this I think it's a first, you should just be honest with her. Say something like 'I love you, but not in the way I once thought I did or in the way you love me'. Something mushy like that." The blond was thinking it over, hard.

"I'm not sure…" When Cloud looked up, Reno was suddenly much closer to him.

"Why don't we…sleep on it tonight? I think after a while you'll see where I'm coming from…" The red head leaned in and captured the blonds' lips. Shocked, the blond didn't move till he felt Reno's tongue slide over his bottom lip. Just as Cloud began to lean in towards the kiss, the red head broke away. He gave his trade-mark 'sexy smirk', then smoothly turned and left. Cloud looked over at the sink, all the glasses where clean and put away. He slowly brought his hand to his lips, and realized that the red head was right. There must be fifty ways to leave your lover.

Please review!


	12. untitled fluff

A/N: Beware of FLUFF. Serioulsy, this thing is pretty discustingly fluffy. I don't really like it that much, but I don't have anything else to upload. So, enjoy and if you smuther yourself, don't sue me.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no suing.

Certain risks come with being a ShinRa employee. Everybody knows that. Those risks tend to double if you're a Turk, and triple if you're name is Reno Sinclair. Everybody knows this. So, because our job holds a high fatality rate, we tend to stay away from any potential emotional relationships.

But what happens if it was never meant to be an emotional relationship? If it was just a one a one time thing, turned into a two time thing, then a monthly thing, and a weekly thing, until you're skipping out of work early just to meet each other for lunch because you can't seem to spend enough time together?

It was never supposed to be an emotional thing. Turks don't get happy endings. The first time we set foot into the ShinRa headquarters we expected, we knew, we would die on duty. We don't get married and have kids and have a happy life. Leave that to the sane people. The bar owners and air ship pilots. Not Turks, we don't get that luxury.

You can see why an emotional relationship wouldn't really be beneficial. Then you start having something to live for, something to lose. Turks are hard and cold, we have nothing. Nothing you can take away, or hold hostage. Love, hate, revenge, these things cloud your mind, make you weak in battle, and cause missions to fail and comrades to die.

It's the unspoken law of the Turks: don't love. When you love someone, you protect them. When they die, you avenge them. Either way it always ends in disaster.

Luckily, since Turks are such bastards and all, we have no trouble avoiding warm fuzzy feelings from the people we come in contact with. Cause the are none. Nobody likes Turks. _Nobody likes Turks._

Right?

We're hated. Demonic. Evil. Bastard sons of bitches that just want to screw over the whole world for their own enjoyment.

Especially me.

That's what they say, right?

"I hope those bastard Turks all burn in hell, especially that damned Sinclair."

So why would anybody in their right mind _love me_?

They'd have to be completely mental.

Why would anyone love me?

But he does.

_He does._

He's right in front of me, telling me he loves me more than anything. And he wants to be with me.

Why?

Why is he telling me this? I'll only hurt him . If I don't end up having to fight against him again, then I'll just die or leave him. It would never work out.

So here's what I should do.

Stand up, kiss him on the cheek , tell him I'm sorry and no. then walk away as we both try our damndest not to let our tears spill. No crying, no pain, it's for the best. The following weeks, months, years, we'd always see each other, but never look at each other. It's over. It's something that was, and could never be. A constant awkwardness we just ignored.

And then, as predicted, on a mission gone wrong, or caught in a revenge plot, or maybe just from lung cancer, I would die. A Turks death. They would bury what's left and go on. No attachment to anybody.

Who'd have thought a drunken one-night stand could lead to this. It shouldn't have. So I should say no.

But I can't. The words are out of my mouth before I know they're there.

Yes.

Yes I think about you all the time.

Yes I worry whenever I'm not around you.

Yes I want to spend the rest of my live with you.

Yes I love you.

And just like that, we'd gone from rivals, to comrades of sorts, or friends, to lovers, and now engaged.

I was fucking engaged to Cloud Strife.

I had failed as a Turk.

Rude is going to freak. I bet Tifa will think he looks sexy in a tux.

I am engaged to Cloud Strife.

And I love him.

And he loves me.

And screw the Turks, we've broken every other law, who'd going to care about a few more.\

_Review Please_


	13. Bitter Sweet

A/N: So ya, I love one-shots like these. I can't help it. But I promise that I won't EVER post another one like this in Wolf and Turk!!! I just really want some feedback on it.

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

The mission: locate and capture a dangerous criminal before he could kill anymore fucking people.

I had been planning on just shooting him in the head at first site. Fast and simple. But the asshole had to fuck it up. Now I was going to have to beat the living shit out of him before killing his mother fucking ass.

We found him at one of his old hideouts. It was just me and Rude, with Tseng and Elena waiting just incase it got out of hand. Like, if he had to many bodyguards or something. Well, he had an ass load of body guards, but most of them must have been hiding in a closet or something, cause when we saw him there where only three people nearby, and as soon as we go in BAM, there's fifty guys in our way. So we call Tseng and Elena, and he escapes. I manage to get away from the sea of freaking body guards, with Rude on my heels. He could have gone down an alley, or even jumped in a get-away car, that would have been fine. But no, the fucker decided to go into the fucking Seventh Heaven. Now, you do not miss with my favorite bar, not unless you want this fucking Turk all over your fucking ass.

We follow him in, and he's trying to be all quiet and hide so he can ambush us, but here's the thing. Me and Rude come in here every fucking day, I could draw out the blueprints for you from memory. And this guy has never set foot in the place. And it's fucking dark, Tifa doesn't leave the fucking lights on all night. So he trips over something and a whole bunch of glasses fall and break. Then I hear movement upstairs. I guess Soldiers sleep light.

I pull out my EMR and am ready to pound the guy. I have a gun under my jacket, but decided that I wanted to hurt this guy as much as possible before killing him.

See, the reason Rufus gave us this job is because yes, the police where looking for him, but all they would do is put him in jail again. And he already proved he could get out, so what was the fucking point of that? Police can't kill without reason, but Turks can. And Rufus having this new "save the planet" complex sent us to take care of it for the incompetent police.

So, anyway, I got my EMR out and I'm running towards the guy. Then a lot of things happened really fast.

Rude shouted "Reno, wait!"

Cloud strife came busting through with that damn big ass sword of his, to take on some of the guys who had escaped Tseng and Elena to come help their boss.

And there was a gun shot.

And suddenly, things aren't going so well.

The criminal runs out of the bar with his men, Tifa running after them, and Rude running after her.

There's a sickening, intense pain in my chest. I can't breath. And Cloud Strife is beside me.

I know this really isn't the time, but Cloud Strife is too fucking pretty for a guy. He's holding me, and I start coming to my senses, trying to get a hold of my surroundings and what happened. I look down, and there's a lot of blood on my shirt. I smirk, I can't help it. It's so cliché.

Here, after years of trying, I finally get Strife's full, undivided attention. It's like I had always imagined, us left alone in the Seventh Heaven after Tifa had to run out to do something. Only my plans never included Tifa and Rude running after a murderer, and me dieing in Cloud's arms.

I would have laughed if my chest didn't hurt so fucking much. I touched the bloody place on my chest. I had never accounted for that ass hole to have a gun. And damn, now I couldn't kick the shit out of him.

"Reno?" Cloud's eyes are so fucking amazing. Maybe it was the mako, but they just seem to sink right into you.

"Reno?" He says my name again, he sounds….scared. But Soldiers don't get scared.

I reach my hand up, gently touching his cheek. It leaves a small red mark, the blood from my fingers brushing off onto his soft skin.

It hurts, but I do it anyway. I shift my weight to my arm and push myself up. I don't have to push to far, his face is already pretty close.

I close my eyes and my lips meet his. It feels better than I had ever imagined.

Pain swells up in my chest, and my arm gives out. I drop back, and he catches me.

"Reno…" I try to swallow. It's getting harder and harder to breath and it's hurts so fucking much. I look back up at him, his eyes pulling me in again.

"Sorry…" I don't know exactly what I'm apologizing for, but I guess it's for everything. I let myself relax. The pain is starting to numb.

"I love you." The words leave my lips before I even realize they're there. Everything starts to numb, and all I can see are his fucking amazing eyes. I smile again, cause it feels so perfect, for that one instance, my life feels perfect. Then I can't see anything, and I can't feel anything.

Please review.

PS: I have a "sequal" but it sucks and takes away from what I want this one-shot to be, which is sad. Promise I won't post another one if you review :D lol.


	14. Bored Red Head

A/N: So I have four unfinished one-shots in my "Wolf and Turk" file, and I half assed the ending of this one so I could post it. This was one of those that I started not knowing where it was going to go, I just felt like writting about Reno being bored. Oh, and we have the return of Abilgail! Remember her? Reno's cute little kitten? Chea, you know you love her.

Disclaimer: No own, no sue

The weekend. A time of peaceful relaxation away from the toils of work. Cloud was happy to spend the weekend at home. He laid across the couch, sleeping, Abigail purring contently on his chest.

The blond slowly began to rouse. There was something heavy on him. It has woken him up…the man wearily opened his eyes to see Reno, Abigail scooped up in his arms, pouting at him.

"What?" Cloud said, worried he'd done something wrong, like forgotten a promise or left the milk out, and upset the red head. The Turk pouted more.

"I'm bored." The blond relaxed, breathing out a sigh.

"Oh, well what do you expect me to do about it? Go play with Abey or something. I'm sleeping." Cloud closed his eyes again and relaxed into the couch. Reno placed his cat on the ground, then leaned over his lover. Cloud opened one eye to find the Turk much closer to him. Reno had a hand on either side of the blonde's head and was startling his waist. His loose pony tail fell over his shoulder, tickling Cloud's neck.

"Can't you amuse yourself for a few hours?" the blond whined. Reno leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Cloud's neck.

"I am amusing myself."

"Can you amuse yourself without involving me?" Reno sat up, a wide smirk on his face.

"Well I could, but I don't know where I could find a prostitute this time of day." Cloud frowned and sat up, pushing Reno to the end of the couch.

He swung his legs around to stand up. "That's not what I meant." Reno wrapped his arms around the man's chest, anchoring the blond to the couch.

"You're no fun, yo. Pretending like you don't even want me. You make me beg for everything." Cloud grinned. True, he loved to hear Reno beg. Getting the red head hot a frustrated never ceased to amuse the blond, and it always led to great sex…

Cloud stood up, yawning and stretching. Reno sighed again.

"Guess I'll go take a bath…" the red head said, sliding off the couch. He disappeared down the hall and Cloud heard the bathroom door shut. The blond stood still for a few moments, then bonded after the Turk.

Some opportunities are just to good to miss.

_Please Review_


	15. Adrenalin In the Relationship

A/N: Wow two updates in one day! It's cause I love you guys 3. I happened to have my laptop at rehersal today (1st tech...w00t...kills self) and i finished two one-shots! This is one, the other I'm saving as my holiday special! I can call it a holiday special because it takes place in winter, but has no relation to any actually religious holidays :D. Or maybe it's a winter special...idk, but it's fluffy and warm and fuzzy. So this one-shot was inspired when I was thinking about my own addiction to adrenalin. Yah, it's a real addiction, I have a mild case but I do have one and I love it. Too bad I wasn't old enough to go sky diving last time the opputunity presented itself...Oh, well, enjoy!

Requests: I've been meaning to post something about requests. I love 'em. When I can acutally sit my ass down and write, I can spit out a bunch of these things at once. So I'm trying to do that more often, cause I don't feel like being that social anyway. So, if you got 'em, send 'em in. Kthxby

Disclaimer: I don't own it, the little Japanese men do.

* * *

People joined the Turks for different reasons. Elena did it because of her sister. Tseng did it because of his father. Rude joined the Turks because in his words; he was good at it. And Reno, as Cloud came to learn, did it for the excitement.

Reno Sinclair was an adrenalin junky.

"Yah, so?" Reno replied upon Cloud confronting the red head on this. "You love it, too. In battle, or riding that motorcycle. Getting that stuff pumping through you, it's a reel rush." Cloud thought about this. He never thought himself as one to go looking for fights or thrills, especially not on Reno's level, but the Turk was right. There was something about the heat of battle, or racing across long stretches of forgotten roads, that made the blond feel alive.

Maybe that's one of the reason the two were together, and had been together for quite some time. Just another weird quirk the two shared, among many opposites.

There was a thrill to their relationship. A weird rush that came from almost being caught sneaking in the 'house' above the 7th Heaven at two in the morning, or making up excuses to where you had been/where going for an extended stay.

Cloud sometimes wished he just felt more comfortable with coming out in the open with his relationship with the Turk. But it had been going on too long, there would be too many questions as to why he had hid it. Cloud didn't like being the center of attention, so he just hid from it. And Reno seemed to accept that.

But the red head could tell that Cloud didn't enjoy lying to his friends. And sometimes the red head even felt the Cloud was ashamed of their relationship. Cloud denied this, but Reno, like Cloud, wished for something different.

Reno thought about this. He liked thrills, like jumping off a building, or hiding bombs inside a building, then only getting five minutes to get out before they went off. ….Or announcing a huge secret to a large group of your friends and peers. Oh, Reno had an idea.

----------------------------------------------------

The 7th Heaven was busy. All of Avalanche was there, just a get together for Marlene's birthday that was later that week. Reno convinced his fellow Turks to go for a drink, and even Rufus was dragged away from his desk. Perfect.

Cloud sat at one of the tables with Barrat and Cid, watching the two play cards and try to out-cuss each other in low voices (the kids where still downstairs).

"Yo, boss. What do you think of Strife?" The man raised an eye brow at the red head.

"Cloud Strife? Well, he's an excellent fighter, a fairly good strategist--"

"That's not what I meant." A few more people nearby had stopped talking to listen to the conversation. "He's pretty sexy, ne?"

"Well, yes, Cloud's looks at fairly nice as well, but I--"

"Fairly?" Slowly, the entire bar had quieted down considerably. "Well I for one," Reno crossed to Cloud "think he's adorable." The bar was silent. Barrat's mouth was hanging open. Marlene giggled. Tifa's kept wiping at the same very clean glass. "What do you say, Strife? Wanna go out sometime?"

Cloud felt a warm blush on his face. Reno was…

"Uh, sure…"

On there two month 'anniversary' the two came clean that is was actually their one year anniversary. Everybody took it reasonably well, with the exception of Cid who went in between claiming that the two of them where on drugs, to that Reno had used some ShinRa technology to alter Cloud's mind. But at least he had stopped stalking Reno and confronting him in random places like a public restroom.

"You're weird." Cloud announced one day.

"Uh-huh." Reno reading a pamplet on a new airship that was planning on going very high up, and was looking for people to sky dive down in order to set a new record. "But you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do." The red head leaned against the blond.

"Your pretty weird yourself."

"Am I?"

"Yes, which is why you'll come with me."

"Sky diving, huh?"

"Yep!"

"Sounds fun."

_

* * *

Review Please_


	16. Sonnet 83

A/N: Ello' there! This was inspired by the sonnet I'm doing for my intensive art's class. The image of Reno reciting this poped into my mind and I just had to write it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Advent Children belongs to the nice Japanese man. Sonnets number 83 and 6 belong to Shakespeare.

"Ah! This stuff is impossible!" Denzel sat at the bar, doing his homework. Pencils and paper where scattered in front of him as he attempted to master something that made most grown men shake with fear: Shakespeare.

"What's wrong, Denzel?" Tifa finished putting away some glasses and approached the frustrated boy.

"This stuff doesn't make any sense! I have no idea what he's talking about!"

"Well, what are you working on?"

"Shakespeare's sonnets. Number eighty-three." Tifa looked up at Cloud, who had just come in.

"Well maybe Cloud could help you."

"Huh?" Cloud had never been good at homework help. Usually if Tifa couldn't help, then Rude, who commonly stopped by the bar after work with Reno, would help. "Ok…" Cloud looked over Denzel's shoulder at the heavy textbook. "Why don't you try reading it out loud? Sometimes when you hear something it makes it easier to understand."

Denzel began struggling through the sonnet. "Not marble, nor the…gilded monuments…of princes, shall out live this powerful ryhme…but you shall shine more bright in these than unswept stone…be…besmear'd with…sluttish time…."

"When wasteful war shall statues overturn, and broils root out the work of masonry, nor Mars, his sword, nor war's quick fire shall burn the living record of your memory. 'Gainst death and all oblivious enmity shall you pace forth, your praise shall still find room even in the eyes of all posterity that wear this world out to the ending doom. So, till the judgment that yourself arise, you live in this…and dwell in lover's eyes."

Cloud's eyes where wide. Tifa's mouth was slightly open in shock, and Denzel was gapping like a fish.

"Reno? Shakespeare?" The redhead leaned against door frame into the bar, smirking lightly.

"I was in theater when I was in high school. Can't believe I still remember that crap." The Turk smirked an shook his head, walking toward the shocked trio.

"Well, what does it mean?" Denzel had awoken from his stupor and was frowning.

"Basically, Shakespeare was saying that 'in my poetry, you will live forever'. I guess he was right, too. I mean, it's lasted this long." Denzel nodded and began scribbling in his notebook.

"Thanks, Reno! Can I go play now?" Tifa gave the boy permission, and turned to a couple that had just entered the bar. Denzel scooped up his schoolwork and rushed upstairs. Cloud made eye contact with Reno, signaling with a jerk of his head for the redhead to follow him.

They went behind the bar into the back room, where Tifa kept boxes of glasses, booze, and anything else that needed storing. As soon as the door swung closed behind Reno, Cloud pinned the Turk to it.

"That was fucking sexiest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Reno grinned.

"Oh really?" The red head pulled Cloud closer, their lips barley touching as he recited: "Then let not winter's ragged hand deface, in thee thy summer ere thou be distilled. Make sweet some vial, treasure thou some place, with beauty's treasure ere it be self-killed…" Cloud crushed their lips together, loving the romantic and ancient speech that seemed to slid expertly off of Reno's tongue. Said expert tongue was currently sliding against his own, as the two delved into each other's mouths.

After a while the two broke apart for air. "You know, I never thought I'd get turned on by old poetry," Cloud commented, his lips brushing Reno's as he spoke.

Reno grinned devilishly. "Turned on? Oh, that bit of knowledge will come in handy." Before the blond could question him, Reno pressed their months together again, putting the Turks _very skilled_ tongue to use once more.

* * *

Please Review. 


	17. Lost EMR

A/N: I ment to upload this Monday...oh well. I'm kind of going crazy over a request, it started out very simply then ran away. I think I'm going to upload it as a seperate story, cause I love it. I'm working on part 2 and once my compter stops being a bastard (sob...i need to send it in to get it fixed...) I'll type up part 1 and post it. Does anybody even read these little author's notes? You shouldn't...they're only here for me to have my 'soap box of the day'.

Oh, and BTW, I really half-assed the ending to this one. This is one of the many one-shots that's been sitting on my computer unfinished for decades, and I just wanted to be done with it. Most of these I start without knowing where they'll end up, and usally it's somewhere in the gutter.

Disclaimer: don't sue me.

* * *

"Ok, people we have a problem and I'm broke, so we're going to play a game!" Reno had just walked into the 7th Heaven with Rude, and was already loud and causing a scene.

"What kind of game, Mr. Reno?" Marlene had leapt up excitedly at Reno's entrance, hugging the redhead's legs.

"It's called 'figure out where Reno left his EMR last night'."

"You lost your EMR?" Tifa asked from the bar.

"Yah, and Rufus is in a bad mood. I'd rather not tell him. So that means I need to find it quick before I have to explain to him why I'm using a pocket knife to fight."

"Your using a pocket knife in place of your EMR?"

"Well, I haven't had to use it yet, but yah, if I need to I'll pull it out." Rude sat down at the bar with a sigh, he had no interest in helping his partner look for the lost weapon. It was Reno who lost it, and it was Reno who needed to get it back. He greeted Tifa who gave him his usual beer.

"What makes you think you left it here? I didn't see it when I cleaned this morning," the raven haired girl commented after setting the beer down. Cloud's eyes widened. Reno's EMR….

"You didn't? Well it wasn't anywhere else…" Reno stopped when he heard Cloud clear his throat and look at him pointedly. The blond lightly nodded his head toward the stairs that led up to where Tifa, the kids, and Cloud's rooms where, as well as quite a few others for anyone else who happened to be in need of a place to stay. "Actually…I didn't check…my room."

"Reno, shouldn't that be the first place you look?"

"Yah, well…oops." Tifa shook her head.

"For a Turk, you are very absent minded." Reno waited until the girl was busy with some costumers before quickly following Cloud upstairs. Inside the blonds room, Cloud handed the Turk his weapon.

"If you keep leaving stuff here we're going to get into awkward situations like this."

"Sorry babe, I'll be more careful," the red head gave his lover a kiss on the cheek. "Speaking of things being left, I was cleaning--"

"You where what?"

"Hey I clean sometimes! Anyway, I found a couple of your shirts, do you want them back or should I just hang onto them?" Cloud sighed. It seemed lately more of his stuff was winding up at Reno's, and vise-versa.

"Go ahead and keep them, they'll just end up back over there anyway." The redhead gave him another kiss, before going back downstairs. Cloud glanced down at his floor. He really should pick up his own room a bit. He saw a pair of black boxers, half under the bed. "Those look too small to be mine…" He picked them up, then sighed and tossed them into the dirty clothes.

"Only Reno would go around commando and not even realize it…"

_Please Review_


	18. Unglamorous

A/N: I'm a real drabble!

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

It was late when Cloud got home from a delivery that took way longer than it should have. He was tired, sore from carrying boxes around all day, and wondering where Reno was. He could hear the TV blaring too-loud in the bedroom and headed in that direction. Reno was sprawled across the bed, on his stomach, with his feet resting on the pillows at the head board, and his hand still lightly grasping the remote.

The Turk's mouth was open, and he was drooling a bit. Dressed in what looked to be a pair of Cloud's sweatpants, and a too-big t-shirt, it appeared the redhead had fallen asleep waiting for Cloud. The blond ran his fingers through Reno's loose hair, and got a loud snore in reply.

"So unglamorous."

_Please Review._


	19. Sex Bracelets

A/N: Ok, so I think Reno would totally love these things. If anybody hasn't heard of sex bracelets, they are those thin 'jelly' bracelets, and if somebody breaks one that you are wearing, depending on it's color, you have to do something sexual. Most of them are really dirty things, but for the purpose of Cloud's innocence, let's pretend they are toned down. Not every one is explained, but for the ones that are I used the appropraite color and act that are generally accepted by the masses.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Stop asking.

Cloud looked at the package that had just been given…no, thrust at him. The red head who had thrown the badly wrapped package at him grinned. The blond reached for a pen and pad, still starring skeptically at the Turk.

"Um…where to?"

"It's for you." With that, Reno turned and left, leaving the blond puzzled with a strange package in his lap. Cloud ripped off the paper and opened the plain box underneath. Inside where about two dozen bracelets in different color and a single piece of paper, that had been obviously ripped off another bigger piece.

'_Directions: Wear one everyday'_

Cloud turned the paper over, but that was it. So, Reno wanted him to wear bracelets? The blond eyed the plastic rings, but they seemed harmless. 'Whatever,' the blond thought to himself before tossing the box onto his desk. All he wanted now was a hot shower and some sleep.

---------Day 1---------

The next morning Cloud stood in front of his desk, pulling together some things he would need for a day of deliveries. His eyes came to rest on the box of bracelets and he sighed. Why not entertain the red head with obeying his wishes? The blond selected an orange one and slid it onto his wrist. He grabbed a paper with a list of addresses and his keys.

ShinRa was rebuilding fast, and it seemed Cloud was driving to Healen everyday for a delivery. He made his way there in the late afternoon, a couple of small packages in tow. He opened the door to the small lodge currently serving as head quarters for the once gigantic company to find Reno lounging against the wall.

"Delivery." He said simply, nodding to the packages in his hand. The red head took the boxes and set them on a table. He handed the blond the money he was owed. As Cloud turned to leave, the Turk grabbed his wrist.

"Interesting choice, Strife. Can't say I'm disappointed." The red head hooked a finger under the plastic bracelet, and tugged. It snapped, breaking.

"Wha--" The red head suddenly lunged at him. Cloud stiffened his body, preparing for an attack, and was surprised to feel the red heads lips on him. Before he could react the lips were gone and Reno was leaning against the wall, smirking as always.

"Thanks, Strife."

Not sure what else to do, the blond turned at left. He jumped on his motorcycle a speed off, waiting till he was racing down the road to untangle his thoughts.

'_What. The. Hell.'_

--------Day 2--------

The day after that Cloud had to again make a delivery to Healen. He eyed the box of bracelets. This kiss had surprised him. A lot. But he couldn't help his curiosity.

The blond left with his list of addresses, an armful of packages, and a yellow bracelet on his wrist.

He arrived in Healen, around the same time, saving it for the last of his stops. Reno was waiting again, leaning casually against the wall. He took the packages and gave Cloud his money. Again, he grabbed the blonds' wrist, seeming very pleased to see the yellow bracelet on it.

The red head sighed. "No fun at all." Again, Reno snapped the bracelet. He stepped closer to the delivery boy, who stepped back. This happed a few times until Cloud was pressed against the door, Reno leaning toward him. The blond began to think this had been a bad idea, when Reno suddenly wrapped his arms around the blonds' middle.

A hug?

The red head released him and leaned back against the wall.

"Thanks, Strife. See you tomorrow." Cloud turned and left. That had been, if possible, even weirder than the day before.

--------Day 3--------

Cloud starred at the box of bracelets for a long time. He worried he might pick a color that would get him into something he wasn't ready for. That seemed to be the game. Somewhere, the red head had picked up the meanings of the color bracelets and was letting Cloud guess around. In a way, it seemed like a weird way of Reno telling Cloud he liked him. Or maybe the Turk was just bored and wanted to see if the delivery boy would go through with it.

Cloud closed his eyes and thrust his hand into the box. He pulled his hand out and opened his eyes to see the red bracelet clutched in his fist. He swallowed, and slipped the bracelet onto his wrist.

All day he could feel it sliding around whenever he moved his hand or arm. The delivery boy began to feel paranoid, like people where noticing the red band and whatever meaning it had.

He was almost grateful to finally be at Healen with the days deliveries, just so he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Reno was leaning against the wall again, smirking as he always did. He took the boxes and paid Cloud. As an afterthought, Cloud held out his wrist to the red head, instead of waiting to the Turk to grab it himself. Reno grinned, barley glancing at the bracelet before starring straight into Cloud eyes as he broke it and let it fall to the floor. Cloud didn't back away as Reno stepped near him.

Their lips met halfway, and Cloud felt Reno's tongue on his lips. He parted them, and this time their tongues met, sliding together.

Cloud was still in a daze when he arrived home later.

--------Day 7--------

This went on for a week. Every morning Cloud would choose a bracelet at random, and everyday he would have a delivery to make to Healen. For the most part, Reno had been good. But he always ended up blushing his way home, and not even the wind racing past him in the Fenrir taking the heat from his face. But it was fun, and Cloud had to admit, everyday his wanting of the redhead grew considerably.

He had been through every color, some of them twice. Except black. A smile slid across Cloud's face. He was pretty sure he knew what this one meant. Oh, Reno would never expect this one.

--------Later--------

The redhead was in his usual position, waiting for today's delivery. He wondered what would happen if Cloud found out that he had been delivering empty boxes for the past four days…

The door opened and the blond walked it. He tossed the box on the table, not even bothering to give it to Reno, then extended his hand. Reno handed him his money, then stopped. There was no bracelet on Cloud's wrist. Had he done something wrong…was Cloud tired of his game?

Cloud grinned, and grabbed Reno's wrist. He slid the black bracelet he had been hiding in his hand onto the redhead wrist, the looked up at his face to gauge his reaction. The Turk looked confused. Cloud slipped a finger under the band, and snapped it. Realization spread across the redhead's face and Cloud pulled him roughly closer.

"You Turks have a weird way of doing things. Really, empty boxes just to get me to come over everyday? I would have come over anyway." The broken bracelet lay forgotten on the floor as the two eventually stumbled into an adjacent room.

Good thing Rufus was out…

_Please review._


	20. Everything Louder Than Everything Else

A/N: I havn't listened to this song in a while, but it started playing today and I just kept thinking about Reno. I think it totally works. The song is "Everything Louder Than Everything Else" and it's by Meat Loaf.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the game.

**Everything Louder Than Everything Else**

_I know that I will never be politically correct_

_And I don't give a damn about my lack of etiquette._

_As far as I'm concerned the world could still be flat_

_And if the thrill is gone then it's time to take it back._

Reno grew up in the slums. He was a good kid at one point. When his parents still had time for him. Up until sixth grade he never missed a day of school. Then his dad got promoted, but his mom got fired. The extra money his dad got for his small promotion wasn't enough to cover what his mom was no longer bringing in, so he had to work extra hard, while she struggled to get a job. She never got another job, and eventually stopped trying, and caring all together. From that point on, Reno was raised more by the neighborhood kids than by his parents. He started skipping school, spending more time with his 'gang'. Pressured by some of the older kids he knew, he barley made it to high school, but never graduated.

_Who am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_Forget the questions someone get me another beer._

Reno always had a bright mind for his age. When he was younger he would constantly ask his parents questions about everything. And they would always have an answer. But being around so many older kids who dropped out of school, drank, smoke, and stole for a living, made him loose his child-like questions, and grow up too fast.

When he should have been getting ready to get into college, Reno was recruited to test to work for ShinRa. All his friends, and himself, thought it was just a joke. Some guy just walked up to him and handed him an envelope telling him where and when to test.

"Maybe they have too much beer and they need somebody to drink it!"

"Yah, that'd be a good job for Reno!"

"Don't bother going, they'll probably just suck out your soul or something."

But Reno did go. Immediately after testing with fifty other kids his age and a bit older, they calculated the results. Reno was one of two to pass in the group. The other kid was a bit older, and big. Like a body guard.

"Hey baldy haven't seen you around at all." The boy looked at Reno's uncaring, dirty appearance. He looked like the gangster punk he was.

"I don't make it a habit to hang out in the slums," he sneered.

_So sign up, all you raw recruits._

_Throw away those designer suits._

_You got your weapons cocked, your targets in your sights._

_There's a party raging, somewhere in the world._

_You got to serve your country, got to service your girl._

_You're all enlisted in the army of the night._

Reno was immediately moved in to train with the Turks. He was given the opportunity to call and let somebody know that he wasn't going to be coming back to the slums anytime soon, but decided he really didn't care. The first thing they did was give him a Turk uniform, and destroy his old clothes. That was all Reno had brought with him. They had officially, and easily, just taken away everything he owned, and everyone he know. The redhead was oddly not surprised to find he didn't care. Not much had changed, anyway.

Training was intense, and started immediately. And just his luck, he was paired with that bald bastard, Rude. Together they learned how to build bombs, dismantle guns, conceal weapons, move around without being seen, and a number of other things. Every so often another person would hurt themselves during training, so bad they had to leave. Some just left with no explanation. Reno and Rude talked about shortly after hearing of the departure of a guy they had worked along side many times.

"What do you think, ready to throw in the towel?" Rude would teased, cleaning his gun.

"Nah, can't hurt to stick around a bit longer. Pay's pretty good," Reno would reply with a smirk of his own.

Reno became well-known in the Turks for his flaming red hair, his rugged handsomeness, and his ability to flirt with anything and in any situation, regardless of on duty or off. He was good, too. And rose quickly through the ranks, till he was third in command.

_And I ain't in it for the power._

_And I ain't in it for my health._

_I ain't in it for the glory of anything at all._

_And I sure ain't in it for the wealth._

_But I'm in it till its over_

_And I just cant stop._

_If you want to get it done, you have to do it yourself._

Especially after Sephiroth's defeat (first and second), people who always ask Reno why he became a Turk, and why he still was one. He always said whatever came to mind first.

Cloud asked him, too.

And he told him it was all he knew how to do.

Cloud asked him about ShinRa's deadly past, how he could support the company.

_Don't worry about the future_

_Sooner or later its the past ._

_If they say the thrill is gone then its time to take it back._

The redhead just shrugged and drained his drink.

"I guess I just like my music like I like my life." Cloud gave him a skeptical look. The redhead grinned. "Everything louder than everything else."

_Review Please_


	21. All He'll Ever Need

A/N: This is exactly 300 words. Hehe, i find that pretty cool. So, this afternoon I went to the mall and hung out with some really awsome cosplayers. I'm hella tired, but felt like typing up a little somthing. Today i worked on the next chapter of The Vacation (I don't think this one will suck as much...) as well as a new fic that won't leave me alone. But I'm making The Vacation my top priority.

Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy...all the games would have Reno and Cloud in them :D

Reno smiled contently. This was the time he loved, after coming back from a mission, when he could relax and recuperate. He usually didn't mind cooking and cleaning, at least enough to maintain a healthy lifestyle, but he hated doing these things after getting off a mission. Elena knew this, and always made a point to cook him something and leave it in the fridge for when he got back. So the Turk was able to come home to his apartment, take a long shower, and setting down with a warm meal. It felt good to unwind, especially after chasing around mob boss (or in this case mob boss wanna-be's) that where trying to move in on old ShinRa property.

The redhead made himself a second plate, putting in the microwave to heat up. Yes, this was what he really enjoyed. He made his way back to the couch. There was just one thing missing….

A knock at the door made his heard jerk up from the TV. The knock was followed by the sound of said door being opened (Reno never bothered to lock it if he was inside). The Turk smiled. He knew who it was.

Cloud appeared in the archway that led into the living room where Reno was currently watching the news.

"Hey," the blond greeted plainly, a faint smile on his lips. Reno grinned widely back.

"Yo." Cloud came in and sat next to the Turk on the couch. Reno instinctively curled up against him, still holding his plate of food, as Cloud slipped an arm around him. The blond leaded over and planted a kiss on the Turk's temple.

"Missed you," he said softly, his lips gazing Reno's skin as he did so. The redhead grinned more.

This was all he would ever need.

_Please Review_


	22. Poisoned

A/N: Yah...not sure if I like this one or not. I was trying to get more in touch with Tifa...but I really just wanted to write about Cloud and Reno...Tell me if you absolutly hate the mess of Tifa's true feelings and I'll promise not to focus on outside characters ever again for these one-shots XD Oh, and the poinson I use, Black Nightshade, yah, i don't know anything about it. I just liked the name and decided to use it. But it's a plant.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, but man I wish I owned the new SciFi mini-series Tin Man. That show is the shit! Anybody else watching?

**Poisoned**

Another quiet day. Tifa finished her 3:15 wipe-down of the bar with a sigh. All day it had been a slow trickle of customers, most of them just friends stopping in to say hi. It had been peaceful, if not completely boring. The raven-haired bartender was considering closing the bar early for the day when--

"Tiiiifaaaa!"

--her afternoon annoyance arrived.

"Tifa I have a stomach ache!" Said annoyance plopped down at the bar and let his head fall to meet the cool wood. Tifa let out a long breath. She was living with two kids who where more mature than this. And this wasn't even a kid - it was an adult.

"Reno…" The annoyance was followed by a man Tifa considered her savior. Tall, wearing a pristine black suit, he was rarely seen without his red-haired partner and trade-mark dark sunglasses.

"I'm sorry, Tifa. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been complaining of stomach pains ever since we left Junon." She couldn't help but smile at the man's calm, deep voice.

"It's alright, Rude." She got a cold glass of water for the moaning man sprawled across her bar. The savior approached the bar, a little bit away from his partner. Tifa met him on the other side of the counter.

"I'm actually quite worried. Reno never gets sick, never has in all the years I've worked with him. It's possible somebody might have slipped something into his drink while we where in Junon." Tifa frowned. Even though she knew the risks of being a Turk, it never failed to surprise her when something like this happened. Even after all of ShinRa's help with rebuilding the planet, people still hated them.

It scared her to think about the risk they where in just putting on their uniforms everyday. And how helpless she was most of the time to help. The people who she once fought against with every strength I her body where now the same people she had come to love.

"I don't have anything to test for poison," she said quietly.

"Sadly, it is very hard to detect a poison until it has already taken quite a toll on the body. Who do you know who's good medic?" Tifa thought for a moment, and gasped when it hit her.

"Vincent!"

"Valentine?"

"Yes! Let me call…oh damn."

"What?"

"Vincent never answers his phone. It took him forever to even get one." Rude waited patently while the raven-haired woman thought.

"There's a chance that Cloud would know where he was. I'll try calling him." Reno groaned loudly and his partner went to check on him, while Tifa rushed upstairs to the phone in Cloud's office/bedroom.

"Hello?" The blond picked up after the second ring.

"Oh, good! You answered!"

"I just got done with my last delivery. Is everything ok?"

"Um…we're not sure." The bartender bit her lip. "Do you by any chance where know where Vincent is?"

"Yah…right beside me…oddly enough…"

"Oh, good. Could you both come over right now? Reno might be…sick." The raven-haired girl decided not to go into too much detail, in case Cloud decided to break every traffic law established in order to get to the bar to help his boyfriend.

"We're on our way." The phone when dead. Tifa rushed back downstairs. Rude stood over his partner, who was still resting his head on the bar top, his arms wrapped around his middle. The raven-haired woman placed a comforting hand on the Turks back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," the red head mumbled. Tifa rubbed slow circles on his back. The man lifted his head with a groan. He was very pale. Tifa touched his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Your really warm, let me take your temperature." She got a thermometer from upstairs while Rude got the redhead another glass of water. The door opened just as Tifa was reading off his temperature.

"102. Oh Reno…" She looked up to see Vincent and Cloud. The blond immediately went to his Turk's side.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Rude let Cloud take his place by Reno's side and went to Vincent.

"I'm afraid he might have been poisoned while we where in Junon, but again it may just be he caught something. Is there any way you can tell?" Reno could feel crimson eyes boring into the back of his neck.

"Possibly. What are his symptoms?"

"Stomach pain and a fever." The ex-Turk thought for a moment. "That doesn't narrow it down much."

Reno was taken upstairs with Vincent. Cloud was forced to stay downstairs, with Tifa.

"Cloud, I'm sure he'll be ok. Maybe it's just the stomach flu, that's been going around Denzel's school and--"

"Reno never get's sick. People with Jenova cells are protected from minor, and most major, illnesses."

"Reno has…Jenova cells…" Cloud gave her a sad look.

"Not as much as SOLDIERS, but a bit."

"I never knew…"

"Most people don't." Rude came down. The two friends looked at him expectantly. He shrugged.

"Kicked me out…" The three where forced to wait. Tifa scrubbed at the dirtless bar top, nervously biting her lip. She felt bad for all the times she had yelled at the redhead. She had misunderstood him. They had misunderstood each other. Both where convinced that the other was only out to make their life miserable. It was only after Tifa had assured the redhead that she was not out to steal Cloud's heart or take Rude away from him forever, and Reno had promised to stop starting fights all the time in the bar and prank calling during business hours, did they finally become friends.

She told herself he would be ok, just like she told Cloud, and like Rude told her. It seemed like hours before Vincent came down.

"Black nightshade." Tifa gasped. Rude swallowed heavily. Cloud just starred wide-eyed at the black-haired man. "You where right, Rude. And I got here just in time. Luckily, whoever did it was an idiot, the antidote is a very commonly added in most medical kits. I had some with me." Cloud's eyes pleaded with the man, and Vincent nodded. The blond rushed past him and up the stairs.

Tifa let out a breath she hadn't realize she'd held in. She felt Rude's strong arms wrap around her, and welcomed his embrace. Vincent excused himself to Gaia knows where.

"You ok?" Tifa looked up. Rude had taken off his sunglasses and Tifa could see into his warm eyes.

"I'm fine. I was just worried…" Calloused fingers wiped away the tears that fell silently from her brown eyes.

Upstairs Cloud's hand held Reno's, as the redhead lay resting on the delivery boy's bed. The blond kissed the Turk's knuckles.

"I'm so glad your ok."

"What made you think I wouldn't be?"

_Please Review._


	23. So Low

A/N: So I started this one a month ago, and titled it "So Low" which is the name of a song by Self. I found it again, this month, and was like "Teh hell is this about?". So the first three paragraphs are from November, when this had a purpose, and the rest of it is from December, when I just wanted to finish it :P.

Warnings: Emoing Reno, which is really depressing to write.

Disclaimer: Oneday...oneday...

**So Low**

"Reno?" The redhead looked up. He sat alone at the bar, empty glass still clutched in his hand. Tifa was out with Yuffie, and Cloud was manning the late-night flow of costumers. "I said do you want a refill?"

"Yah, sure." The blond refreshed his glass. Reno had been very quiet since coming in the bar, alone. He had only had two beers since coming in, and just sat at the bar, starring at the wood. "Thanks."

"Are you ok?" Green eyes met his enhanced blue, looking surprised at the question. "Reno, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, it's obvious your upset." The Turk looked back down. He didn't say anything for a while.

"Have you ever looked back at your life, and wondered why anyone bothered to talk to you anymore?" The redhead looked sadly down at his drink, as if he where asking the booze instead of Cloud.

"Reno…you're a Turk…I wouldn't recommend reevaluating your life." The man smiled sadly, still looking down.

"Yah…I guess you're right." The Turk sighed.

"What started this? You've been a Turk since you where a teenager. Why now start having regrets?"

"It's been four years…"

"Since what?" Cloud leaned forward, resting his arms on the bar. Only a few other customers where in the bar, sitting at the little tables by the fire. Reno finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes again.

"You don't remember?" he said quietly, his eyes where sadder than Cloud believed was possible for the redhead.

"Sector seven." He remembered. Reno turned his head, looking out one of the windows, where rain came down lightly.

"I wonder…if it'll always be like this. I've never known anyone who retried from the Turks, it's like, one way out. Vincent was a special case. His file still says "deceased". Rufus figured he'd been through enough and just let him be." The redhead's voice was very low, like he was talking to himself. Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but a costumer called him over, and he left to get them another drink. He didn't know what he was planning on saying to the Turk anyway, though.

It was much later in the night when Cloud decided to recommence his conversation with Reno. Everyone else had gone home, and the blond locked the door after him. Reno still sat at the bar. He had stopped drinking a while ago, and had surprisingly asked for a glass of water. He walked back to wear the redhead sat, not knowing what to say, and not wanted to kick him out.

Suddenly Reno stood, and turned to face Cloud. The look on his face was very disconcerting to the blond. He always assumed Reno was happy all the time, no matter what, nothing bothered him. But now he looked so sad. Cloud felt himself wishing there was something he could do to make the Turk smile again, just for him.

The look in Reno's eyes changed, then. They became clear, and determined. In a few steps he had cleared the space between himself and the blond.

Cloud felt soft lips against his.

---------------------------------------

The blond and the redhead sat, some years later, on their bed, in their apartment. Reno let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Reno turned to face his lover.

"How you pulled me out of my lowest point." He grinned, and kissed the blond.

_Please Review._


	24. Winter

A/N: I wrote this ages ago, and then decided to wait and upload it for New Years...and I forgot...I didn't feel like re-reading before posting, so hopfully i remembered to edit it when i wrote it in October.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

It was a busy day at the Seventh Heaven, with costumers bustling in and out to escape the cold winter weather for a few minutes and enjoy a warm drink. Tifa had started selling different flavors of hot chocolate to warm up the busy shoppers of Edge. It had started snowing, and many people where stopping in before heading home for the day, including two frequent costumers to the bar.

"Hey, Tif! How about some hot drinks to sooth two unfortunate souls?" Reno and Rude stepped into the bar, quickly shutting the door to prevent the escape of the precious warmth that radiated from the fire place. Tifa smiled.

"Hello Reno, Rude." The red head shook snow from his hair while his partner took a seat at the bar.

"Doesn't your head get cold Mr. Rude?" Marlene was playing with a pair of dolls at the bar, dressed in a warm sweater. The Turk smiled.

"A little." Tifa put away the glass she had been drying and approached the two men.

"Well, what it will be?" Rude ordered a hot chocolate with whip cream then initiated a conversation with Marlene about sledding and snow-man building conditions. Reno starred up at the chalk board where the new drinks where listed.

"How about the strawberry?" said a voice at the red head's ear. The Turk jumped. Cloud stood over his shoulder, smiling lightly.

"Don't do that to me, yo! Scare the shit out of me!" The blond walked past him and sat down. Reno frowned. "I'll have strawberry," he told Tifa, taking a seat next to Cloud. Tifa left to make the drinks and Reno turned toward the delivery boy. "So." Cloud looked up at him.

"So…?" Reno pouted.

"So what's up with not answering any of my calls for three days?" Cloud rolled his eyes.

He lowered his voice. "I thought that this wasn't a conventional relationship, and that we weren't going to deal with all that 'couple' crap."

"I didn't know where you where, sorry for being concerned."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You sure?"

"Here you go, boys!" Tifa had arrived with drinks. Cloud and Reno sat up, they had unconsciously been leaning toward each other during their conversation. Reno propped his elbows up on the bar, still pouting. He took a sip of his drink. Nearby Rude was promising Marlene that he would help her with a snow man on a future date.

Tifa walked away to take orders from some customers that had just arrived. Cloud leaned toward Reno, keeping his voice low.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I've been helping around the bar a lot and it's been really busy." The red head sipped at his drink, not looking at Cloud. The blond sighed and leaned closer to Reno's ear. "Let me make it up to you, can I come over tonight?"

Reno looked over at him. He was upset with the blond but…."Sure." Cloud smiled and turned to great Barrat, who had just come in, snow sticking to his clothes.

---------------------------------------------------------

Cloud waited until after Reno and Rude had left, before announcing he had a over-night delivery.

"But it's freezing outside! Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"He said it was a present for his daughter who is leaving tomorrow." It was scary how easy the blond found it to lie to his best friend these days. The dark haired girl sighed. "Well, all right. But be careful. Please." Cloud assured her he would before setting out into the quickly coming darkness. It was still snowing when Cloud arrived in Healin, at Reno's apartment. The snow was falling thick and fast, coating the roads. Even with his thick winter jacket and gloves, Cloud was freezing when he arrived. Reno had heard the blond pull up, and opened the door for him.

Cloud pulled him into a hug, kissing him softly on the lips. Reno shivered. "You feel like ice."

"You look cute." Reno was wearing a dark blue turtle neck and black corduroys. "You should wear normal clothes more often." The Turk rolled his eyes.

"I have a dress code…somewhat. Your wet, too. Go change before you get sick, and by circumstance, make me sick." Cloud had Reno had accumulated a small amount of each other's wardrobes over the past year. Cloud found a long sleeve dark green shirt of his and a pair of loose cargo pants. He pulled off his cold, wet clothing and left it for Reno to deal with (hopefully). The blond took advantage of Reno's bath, filling it with steaming water and sinking into it. The warmth loosened his muscles and warmed his body thoroughly. He closed his eyes, sinking further and further into the warmth. Distantly, he heard the bathroom door open and close. A cool hand pushed aside his damp bangs. Soft lips touched his cheek.

"I wasn't mad at you, you know."

"I know," Cloud said sleepily. He opened one eye to look at the smiling red head, perched on the side of the bathtub. Reno leaned down and they shared a small, sweet kiss. He left the bathroom to let Cloud finish up and dry off. He exited the bathroom a little bit later, dressed, warm, and quite sleepy. Reno sat on the couch, watching the news with a warm mug of something that looked like hot chocolate. He smiled as Cloud sat next to him. The blond wrapped an arm around Reno, pulling him close. The red head leaned against him, and handed Cloud his own mug. They sat together for a while, sipping at the warm drink and watching the TV. It was quite early, despite the pitch blackness outside.

Reno set down his empty mug, stood, and stretched. Looking over his shoulder, back down at Cloud, he smiled softly. Cloud set his own mug down and switched off the TV, then allowed Reno to take his hand, leading him to the bedroom, turning off the few lamps that remained on along the way.

----------------------------------------------------

Cloud woke up much later. A strange glow filled the room. Reno sat on the bed beside him, one leg pulled up against his chest. He was starring out the window. The thick clouds were gone, leaving a clear, black sky, dotted with stars. The moon dominated the sky. A thick blanket of perfect, untouched snow covered everything. The glow came from the bright moon reflecting off of the white snow. It shown through the window. Reno's pale skin shown with an eerily beautiful glow. The sight took Cloud's breath away.

He pushed himself up, and gently reached a hand to touch Reno's back, just to make sure he was real. His skin was soft and warm. Cloud gently kissed Reno's shoulder. _His _Reno. _His _angel.

"It's beautiful." Reno whispered, afraid to break the silence. His eyes gazed out the window at the still landscape. Cloud pulled the redhead against him, wrapping his arms around his love. The blond rested his head on Reno's shoulder, breathing in his scent. He kissed his cheek.

"Your beautiful." Reno leaned back against as they both watched the stars twinkle and the moon glow.

The landscape outside was a bitter cold, in a breathtakingly gorgeous glow, while inside the warmth seem surreal.

The moment was perfect, a frozen space in time. Just the two of them. Together. On a cold winter's night.

_Please Review_


	25. Notes

A/N: I'm not dead! And I come bearing multiple wonderous Reno/Cloudness. This is a random little high school one-shot. Have fun.

Notes

It was written on plain notebook paper torn out of a book, with a few math problems scribbled on the back. Sex simple words made up the entirety of the note, but they made Reno's heart beat with excitement. 'Will you go out with me?' written in hurried, messy handwriting. It had been folded in half and taped to his locker, with his name on the outside the redhead knew it was for him. As the last few students trickled out of the hallway, Reno beamed with anticipation for the request. The only problem was…who had written it?

--

Cloud Strife suddenly stopped halfway through the student parking lot, dropping Tifa's book which he had been holding while the girl searched for her car keys.

"Shit." The two looked at each other, Tifa coming to a stop as well. "I forgot to put my name." The blond had spent weeks composing the perfect confession. He had written poems, page long love letters, even thought about making a cake and writing the words in frosting. In the end he had ripped a sheet out of his notebook and written it plain and simple. Tifa gave him a blank look which soon turned to pain as she bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Shit," the blond repeated."

"You have to go back."

"No way. He's probably already left anyway." They argued about it until a car honked for them to get out of the road. "Let's just go."

"Fine, but don't blame me when he thinks he has a stalker."

* * *

The end of the next day brought another note taped to Reno's locker. He grinned, glad in being able to predict it's appearance. He ripped it off and read it as the crowd of students brushed past him. 'I probably should have put my name of something, sorry. But yah, it's me.'

--

"So you left him another note?"

"Yes."

"And you remembered to put your name?"

"…yes."

"Are you sure?" Cloud stopped, hi hand on the car door as he reread the second note mentally.

"Shit!" As the blond hit his head on the car door repeatedly, Tifa's cell phone rang.'

"Ohmigod, Aries, guess what he did now!"

"Don't tell her!"

* * *

Rude was a bit worried when his friend was so anxious to get to his locker the next day. The redhead showed him the notes.

"I have a stalker!"

"Sounds like an airhead. If you ever find out who it is, you two will already have a lot in common."

"Shut up, you. I think somebody's just trying to mess with me." They turned the corner and after a couple of book bags shifted the redhead's locker came into view. A piece of white notebook paper stood out against the blue-painted locker. Right before they reached it, though, a hand reached out and snatched the note.

"Oooh, what's this?"

"None of your business, Hojo, now give it here!"

"I don't like your tone, maybe I'll keep it."

"Why you--" Zack appeared then, suddenly in-between the hot-blooded redhead and the science geek who dared get in his way.

"Whoa, now, what's going on here?"

"Give it here or I'll beat your face in, ya nerd!"

"Threats will only get you suspended again, Reno." Zack looked back and forth between them, Rude standing idly by ready to hold Reno back or assist the redhead as the situation called for.

"Hojo, whatever you have of his, just give it back." The bespectacled boy was holding the note above his head, and it was suddenly jerked from his grasp. But his grip was strong and it tore, much to Reno's dismay. The redhead looked from the half-a-not in Hojo's hand, to the half that Vincent had snagged.

"That worked out better in my head. Sorry, Reno."

"Vincent, you ass, just give it here!" The dark haired boy handed over the paper and continued on his way. All eyes turned to Hojo, who much to everyone's disbelief, stuffed his half into his mouth and ran down the hall.

"I always thought he was on drugs…"

"You asshat I'm going to beat the living shit out of you!" Seething, the redhead unfolded the surviving portion of the note. It was blank, save for one part of a letter that taunted him, hinting at the information that was now lost to Hojo's stomach. Rude and Zack peeked over his shoulder.

"All of that for this, Reno?"

"Goddamnit! The rest of the name must be on the other half! Fuckin' a!"

"Looks like a 'D'," Zack commented.

"No, it's an 'O'," Rude disagreed.

"Or maybe a 'C'." Reno threw the paper over his shoulder and stomped off, muttering death threats under his breath.

* * *

"So, did you talk to him today?"

"…no."

"Cloud!"

"He looked really angry in English…and I didn't see him at all after lunch…" Tifa sighed, rubbing her temples. Sometimes she wondered about Cloud.

"Rude said he got ISS. Something bout strangling Hojo with his own jacket." Cloud nodded, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even realize they were not headed to the parking lot until he looked up and saw red hair ten feet down the hall.

"No." The blond started to turn but was stopped by Tifa forcibly turning him towards, then pushing him into the redhead. Cloud swallowed a lump in his throat; Reno looked pissed.

"I'm sorry," the blond blurted out.

"For what?"

"You look angry…"

"Yah, cause Hojo's a fucking bastard! And I still don't know who the fuck is stalking me!" Reno held up the notes as evidence. Cloud blushed.

Then several thing where noticed by several people at once.

Cloud noticed that Tifa, Rude, Zack, and Vincent where all still in the hallway, watching him and Reno. He shifted uneasily.

Tifa noticed that while she would never understand what her best friend saw in the obnoxious redhead, they made a pretty cute pair. She smiled softly to herself.

Rude noticed that Tifa's eyes kept flickering from watching Reno and Cloud, to watching himself. Their eyes met briefly and he looked away, suddenly nervous.

Zack noticed that Reno's hair clashed horribly with the blue of the school lockers. He wasn't really sure why he noticed this, so instead he counted the number of lockers with graffiti on them.

Vincent noticed that Cloud's hair really did seem to defy gravity. He crossed his arms, impatient for this scenario to be over so he could leave.

Sephiroth noticed that the practice dummy he had been stabbing repeatedly was completely destroyed. He sighed, putting away his sword and making a mental note to request stronger dummies.

Hojo was still passed out in the nurses office and noticed nothing.

And Reno noticed Cloud was blushing. He grinned, watching the blond. Having everybody watching him, and Reno smirking at him in that way, Cloud was overcome by stage fright and blurted out the first thing that would get him out of the awkward situation.

"I think my mom's calling me." Zack groaned, Tifa slapped her palm against her forehead, and Rude sighed heavily. Vincent wasn't paying attention, distracted by how the My Little Pony theme song had gotten stuck in his head.

"Cloud, you are such a retard!" Before the blond could respond and/or run away, Reno had grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him, crushing their lips together. By the time the two had separated, slighty out of breath, the hallway had emptied. A dreamy smile came across Cloud's face. Reno smirked back.

"Stalker."

"I'm not a very good one, am I?"

"Nope, you're a retard." Cloud frowned a little and Reno kissed him again. "But that's okay. It gives us something in common."


	26. Snow 1

A/N: So...I know I said I wouldn't do another fic like this...please don't kill me...it comes with a fluffy little one-shot to go with it! Please review! I've decided that the 100th reviewer gets...something very special...though i have no idea what. How about the 100th review chooses what their special treat is? Yah, lets do that. Whatev you want. I'll write or beta or whatever.

**Snow 1**

_"You'll be back in time, right?"_

"_Of course."_

That had been two weeks ago. Just two weeks. So much had happened. Time felt like it had stopped and doubled speed at the same time.

And now…it was their two year anniversary. Cloud didn't know if he had had anything constant in his life for two years…he knew Reno hadn't.

The blond sat in the empty, dark apartment, a glass of water in his hand. He hadn't felt like celebrating; the expensive bottle of champagne in the fridge was meant to be shared.

He watched the snow fall down, soft and silent. A few hours ago, he had cursed the snow. The foul demon that had robbed him of his love. His angel. But there was no more room for hate, only emptiness.

The snow had brought them together.

A dark, wintry night much like this. Cloud had decided to take a drive though the frozen city. Near the park he had stopped, simply to sit and watch the snow. It was beautiful.

So caught up in his own little world, the blond had barley noticed the second motorbike role up beside his, and another body sit next to him on the bench. But he knew who it was. The red-haired Turk had been following him for days. Cloud knew. Reno knew he knew.

Reno had leaned over and kissed him. That simple. Cloud remembered how the Turk had looked in the moonlight. No all-knowing smirk, no witty remarks. Just the reflection from the moon filtering through the thin clouds and hitting the snow, making Reno's pale skin glow in the night. Like a fiery-haired angel. His angel.

The snow had brought them together. Given Cloud the happiest years of his life. And then ended them, as if the Gods where saying 'Enough of this. You've had your fun. You were put here as a hero, a protector. Now get back to your job.'

But how could he be a hero if he couldn't' save the most important thing in the universe?

The avalanche had been horrific, so many had died. Cloud had immediately gone to the site, he had to see for himself. It was Rude who had called him. The man was an emotionless mass, but Cloud could see his eyes behind his dark shades where still wide with shock, unbelieving.

He had watched them pull the body from the snow himself. Cold and stiff, his angel had gone from red to blue. Clasped tightly in his hand was a key. The key Cloud had given him two months after their first kiss in the snow. The only key to his apartment he had ever given out.

A little girl with brown curls had told about a red-haired man who had pushed her behind a boulder that had sheltered her from the disaster. Cloud couldn't hear anymore. Filled with sites and sounds that didn't seem to fit together, he returned home.

The sheets still smelled like him.

His shampoo still sat in the shower, waiting.

The TV, which Cloud never watched by himself, was still tuned to his favorite channel.

And now two weeks had passed. The blond had never felt so alone.

His angel of flame had been frozen by the snow.


	27. Snow 2

A/N: This goes along with **Snow 1** (big surprise). It's happier, promise. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I no own!

_"You'll be back in time, right?"_

"_Of course."_

Of course. 'Of course' he had said. Well here it was, there TWO YEAR anniversary, and a certain chocobo-head had neglected to show up. He hadn't given up his hopes, though. Hadn't made a lavish dinner or lit the apartment up with scented candles. But he had been hoping that for just one night he could have the blond warriors complete and undivided attention. The blond had been so busy lately, Reno hardly ever go to see him. This was supposed to be his night, damnit.

The redhead paced the apartment, watching the clock as the hours ticked by. At one in the morning he knew the blond wasn't going to make it. With a defeated sigh, he collapsed onto the couch. Outside, it was snowing, and the redhead couldn't hold back the soft smile on his lips.

The snow had brought them together.

Rufus had charged the redhead with following the blond for a couple days. Nothing weird, the ShinRa owner was worried that a few crazed Jenova supporters where after the delivery boy. It was all for nothing, though, the blond was not being traced by anybody except the redhead. But he followed him anyway, even though he knew the ex-SOLDIER had caught on almost immediately. He was amazed by exactly how far Cloud's kindness went. Stopping to help get cats out of trees or taken on small, almost stupid jobs for no charge. And the blond wasn't bad to look at for those few days, all hard muscles from intense training and Jenova cells with smooth skin and an almost girlish face. So when the redhead followed him through the darkened city one snowy night, he almost couldn't help himself from just having one taste of the blond warrior's soft lips that had tempted him for ages.

And Cloud had kissed him back, in the middle of the light snow-shower. The eerily light made his mako-enhanced eyes glow, almost like a demon. His hands where cold and calloused, and his mouth much more experience than the redhead had expected.

The Turk closed his eyes, leaning back into the couch. He missed the man so much when he was away on deliveries. He expected it was the same for the other when he was on Turk missions. Reno absent-mindedly fingered the key he wore around his neck (he kept it there so he wouldn't loose it). He brought it to his mouth, tracing his lips with the cold metal as he smirked into the dark apartment.

The redhead turned to look outside again, where the snow still fell down. He couldn't find it in his heart to even think about being mad at the blond as he watched the hidden moonlight reflect off the white ground. Cloud, with a heart like a selfless priest, looked more like a beautiful devil in this light.

And when the blond arrived the next day, the cloud-covered sky reflecting the white ground, he found the redhead asleep on the couch, holding in his hand the key to their apartment. The Turk opened one eye lazily to see his handsome devil, a soft smile on his face.


	28. Popcorn

A/N: I stated this a long time ago after a fight with EvanNJames about popcorn. This is to smite her. HAHAHAHAHA! And just a reminder, 100 reviewer can ask for ANYTHING. I'll bake some cookies and ship them to you if you like! Just...please review...they make me happy...and you can request stories at any time...but it dosn't mean I'll actually write them. Except for the 100 reviewer. No matter what it is...I'll do it!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Popcorn**

"Movie night!" With a yell, Reno hopped onto the sofa, sending popcorn flying out the bowl he was holding. Cloud sighed and slid over as the redhead plopped down. The blond stole a handful of popcorn as Reno started the movie. As the opening credits began, Reno snuggled down into the couch, munching. "Mmm…buttery goodness." Cloud reached for another handful and was surprised when his hand was smacked away. "Mine, get your own."

"Reno, you have to share."

"No I don't."

"…yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Reno, give me some popcorn."

"No." The blond frowned. Reno loved popcorn. He loved the saltiness of it, and the butter that stuck to his fingers, and even the bits that got stuck in his teeth. The Turk was also not very fond of sharing.

"Reno, share the popcorn, or I will be forced to take drastic measures…." Reno turned to the blond with a challenging stare. Cloud suddenly leapt at the redhead, causing both of them as well as the bowl of popcorn to tumble off the couch. There was much tickling and rolling around for quite a few minutes before a truce was called and both men sat up to survey the damage. They sat in a minefield of spilled popcorn, much of which had been smashed into the carpet.

"I'm not cleaning this up."

"Reno, it's your fault, you have to clean it up."

"Well, I'm not going to."

Naturally, this escalated into another wrestling match, but this one ended with a forgotten movie and a line of thrown-aside clothing that led to the bedroom. The next morning both men worked to clean up the popcorn mess (Cloud doing most of the work) and the incident was forgotten until the NEXT movie night….

Cloud reached toward the popcorn bowl, stopping at Reno raised his hand as if to smack the blond away. With a sigh, the redhead put his hand back down.

"Fine you can have some." The blond grinned and pulled the redhead close against him, snagging a piece that had snagged on the Turk's shirt. "But don't get greedy one me, yo."

Cloud and Reno love popcorn.

_Please review_


	29. Belgium

A/N: I had something other than this to upload...but i can't find it /sadness/. So here is another songfic...meh...just thought i needed to upload SOMETHING so here ya go...I'll try to have something better soon. By the way, incase anybody is wondering, the 100th reviewer has requested a Cloud/Squal one-shot.

Disclaimer: The song 'Belgium' is by Bowling for Soup. Which means, once again, I own nothing.

**Belgium**

The cold wind bit at Cloud's exposed skin. It was late into the night, and very dark on the icy road. He had been driving since early in the afternoon, and had no intention of stopping until he ran out of gas, ran off the road, or reached his destination.

'_I don't see what the big deal is, we've always been fine like this.'_

'_Yah, but aren't you tired of it? Tired of hiding?'_

'_Everything is just going so well right now…I don't want to ruin it.'_

'_What are you afraid of? That Tifa will kick you out, or Barrat won't let you watch Marlene anymore? Do you really think that little of your friends?'_

'_Well, what about you? Have you told everybody?'_

'_Rude knows, and Rufus has probably caught on. The only reason I haven't said anything is because of you.'_

'_Why now? Things are fine, we're fine aren't we?'_

'_Fine? How can you say that? Sneaking out at two in the morning only to sneak back in at six is fine?! Lying to Tifa and Denzel and everybody else is fine? How can you say that?'_

'_I don't want to talk about this.'_

'_What are you so afraid of ?!'_

'_I'm not afraid of anything!'_

'_Then why can't we just tell them?!'_

'_Because! Because…'_

'_Because it's just a fling. It doesn't matter, because it's not real. And it won't last. Why bother telling them. I should have seen, that's the way you feel, isn't it? Ok, well, I'm sorry thinking to deeply into this.'_

Reno was right. He was afraid. He should have told Tifa from the start he was seeing Reno. He shouldn't have pushed the issue away whenever the red head and brought it up. And he shouldn't have just stood there while Reno walked out.

**Lately I feel so small  
****Or maybe it's jut that my bed has grown  
****I never noticed it before  
****But you where there  
****So how was I to know  
****That this single bed  
****Was always meant for two?  
****Not just anyone  
****It was meant for  
****Me and you  
****Now your halfway around the world  
****And I'm just a day behind  
****Nothing seems to fill the whole  
****That I've had since you left my side.  
****You'll always be the only one  
****Though I can't hold you tonight  
****And now your halfway around the world  
****And I'm just a day behind.**

Rain began to drizzle, obscuring Cloud's vision. He could feel his cell phone vibrating in his pocket, but didn't stop to answer. It was probably just Tifa again, calling to ask why Cloud had run out so suddenly. Cloud drove faster as he cam upon a hill, and from the top he could see the distant lights of Junon.

**I wake up in the night  
I turn around and find that you're not there  
I just like to watch you sleep and lay by you  
I love to feel you near  
I think I'm going crazy  
Everyday confusion starts to grow  
I never noticed it before  
But you were there so how was I to know**  
**That this single bed  
****Was always meant for two?  
****Not just anyone  
****It was meant for  
****Me and you.  
****Now your halfway around the world  
****And I'm just a day behind  
****Nothing seems to fill the whole  
****That I've had since you left my side.  
****You'll always be the only one  
****Though I can't hold you tonight  
****And now your halfway around the world  
****And I'm just a day behind.**

The wind got colder as the rain fell harder. Visions of the red head kept Cloud going though the cold night. The road was freezing under him. It must have been early in the morning by now. The blond felt his eye lids get heavy, he had been driving for so long. He was bond to run out of gas soon. That or fall asleep and crash. But he was so close. So close to Reno. He wouldn't stop, wouldn't sleep until he was holding the man and telling him how sorry and stupid he was. _'Reno…'_

**Lately I feel so small  
****Or maybe it's jut that my bed has grown  
****I never noticed it before  
****But you where there  
****So how was I to know  
****Now your halfway around the world  
****And I'm just a day behind  
****You'll always be the only one  
****Though I can't hold you tonight  
****And now your halfway around the world  
****And I'm just a day behind.**

"I'm sorry."

_Please review_


	30. Musings

A/N: So right after I upload the crappy songfic in place of an actual one-shot, I find the one shot I wanted to upload in the first place! So here it is, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Look over there! /Steals the rights. Is caught and beaten./ Curses! Foiled again!

**Musings**

"I want to make this perfectly clear. I am NOT in love with Cloud Strife. I don't _do_ love. _Turks_ don't do love. It just doesn't happen. But I cannot deny that the man is _fine_. And by fine I mean he would be the sexiest man on the planet if he would fucking smile once in a while. Yah, Strife's hot, nobody can deny that. It's a pure physical attraction. Why the hell would I want a relationship with that depressed pile of ShinRa deserter?

"For one, Rufus would never allow it. He'll turn a blind eye to a few one-night stands as long as we keep it out of the workplace, but relationships take away from our performance on the field. Or something like that.

"And another thing, we're enemies. Trying to kill each other and shit? Yah, that puts a whole damper on the romantic candle-light dinner. Not like I want a romantic dinner with the chocobo head. Purely physical, remember?

"And here's the big one: he doesn't like men. The guys been moaning over that dead flower-girl and that crazy black-haired chick for Jenova knows how long. I think it's pretty obvious he prefers the 'fairer' sex.

"And while we're on that topic, I would just like to point out that I am NOT gay. But I'm also not straight. Sticking myself with one group or the other leaves out a whole realm of possibility, and as any of my coworkers can tell you, I'll take on anything. 'Cept for Cid Highwind. I would so not do Cid Highwind.

"But back to the matter at hand. Just because I tend to stare at his ass a bit more than most and sure I think dirty things about him during boring meetings just to amuse myself, none of that means anything. Rude says it's a crush, but I'm too old for crap like that.

"Physical attraction. That's all there is to it. Strife is hot, and way too pretty for a guy, and given the chance I would totally jump his bones, but I'm not in the love with the guy. Not like it matters anyway. Even if Cloud did decided to do a dude, he's such a goody-two-shoes he probably wouldn't even know what to do in bed. The guy's a fucking monk. Probably why Tifa's such a bitch all the time; ain't gettin' no action."

"…Reno?"

"Yo."

"What are you doing?" The redhead nudged the gagged and bound gangster next to him.

"We're just havin' a chat. He's a good listener." Rude just rubbed his temples, shaking his head.

"You are so weird sometimes."

"You know who else I'd do? Zack Fair."

"Reno, Zack's dead."

"Yah, but did you ever get a look at that ass?" The bald man didn't grace his partner with an answer, choosing to simply walk out instead. The Turk turned back to his tied-up prisoner.

"So, anyway, thanks for listening, yo. It's nice to be able to talk openly to somebody." Water began to fill the room and the redhead stood. "I would say 'see you around' but, well…guess I won't." He left the room, leaving the very confused gangster to struggle against his bonds until the water had gone past his head and slowly filled his lungs.

_Please review_


	31. Drunk

A/N: There's a pole on my profile. Go take it. After you review. I would really like to know what kind of story you guys like more; fluffy shit, really true to character/game stuff, whatever. Cause I'm not sure what to wright...cause i don't know what you want to read. So, please? And the new chapter of The Vacation is well underway, I'm just being lazy about it.

Disclaimer: Can you sell and then buy something on ebay that you never owned from the first place? No? Come on, your killing me!

**Wolf and Turk - 31**

"Reno, that's enough." The dark-haired bartender scooped up the empty glass, and this time it wasn't replaced by another.

"I'm not drunk, you're drunk!" the red haired Turk accused, pointing at the woman who dare cut him off.

"Nobody said you where drunk."

"Don't lie to me!" Cloud appeared from the stairway, his enhanced eyes sweeping around the room. Reno was the only patron left. Great.

"He's really smashed this time, isn't he?" Tifa nodded, pulling a few bottles out of the Turk's reach. "I'll call Rude…."

"No…" The blond looked at Reno, who's face was pressed into the bar top. "Rude's in….in….Junon. He'll be pissed…" Tifa turned toward the delivery boy.

"Want to call Rufus?"

"Not particularly….I'll take him home."

"Are you sure?" He nodded, moving toward the Turk and lifting him up. Reno regarded the man with unfocused eyes.

"You're a slut." He looked at Tifa. "He's a slut. And he moans like a whore when--" A harsh jab to the ribs shut the Turk up.

"…What's he talking about?"

"No idea. You ok to finish closing up while I take him to Healen?" The black-haired girl nodded, still eyeing the Turk skeptically. Cloud wrapped one arm around the redheads waist and began to half-carry him, half-drag him to the door. The door had closed behind them when the Turk began to finally gain control of his legs.

"Well…I was aiming for an invitation to stay the night, but I guess it's ok since I still get you alone." The redhead almost fell as Cloud let go of him abruptly.

"You're faking it. You asshole." He turned to go back inside but Reno grabbed his arm.

"Aw, come on…I'm drunk I'm just not _that_ drunk. I still can't get home by myself…please, Strife…" The blond looked at him.

"What was that about then? I'm a _slut_ apparently? I thought we agreed to pretend that never happened."

"Yah, but was it really that bad?"

"I was drunk. You where drunk. It should have never happened."

"Well I really wasn't that drunk that time, either…"

"Find your own way to Healen." The redhead yanked on his arm, preventing the blond once again from returning inside.

"Have a heart, Cloud. It's like three in the fucking morning, how the hell am I supposed to get back? I could get mugged, do you want that on your conscious?" The blond remained silent, not looking at the redhead. "And if I remember correctly…it takes a whole lot of alcohol to get a SOLDIER drunk…and I don't remember you haven' that many so maybe your lying--" The blond brushed past him, heading toward the alley beside the bar where he left his bike.

"You coming? I don't have all night." The redhead grinned, following him.

"Much obliged, Strife."

"Just keep your mouth shut." The blond straightened the bike and climbed on. He felt Reno slide on behind him, and the redhead's arms wrapped securely around his waist. "Can't you hold on to something else…?" The Turk just gave him a tight squeeze.

The ride was uneventful, minus Reno's occasionally wandering hands. As they got nearer to Healen, the hands became bolder and Cloud had to pull over. He wasn't exactly sure weather he was going to punch Reno or slam the Turk against the nearest tree and do what he had vowed to never do again. Their one night stand had been just that. A _one_ night stand. Once the bike had stopped (quite abruptly) the blond yanked the redhead's hands off him.

"You can walk from here." He didn't expect the hot voice in his ear.

"You really gotta stop avoiding me…cause when you do I have to resort to things like this…" The ex-SOLDIER didn't release his hands.

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Bullshit. Waiting to deliver to Healen until I'm on my lunch break three days in a row, Strife? Disappearing whenever me and Rude walk into the Seventh Heaven? What did you think I was going to do, jump ya at first site? You're hot, but you ain't _that_ hot Strife."

"Then what was that earlier? Tifa's probably doing to suspect something went on between us now…and you seemed to get pretty grabby on the way here." He felt soft lips graze his ear.

"It's been three weeks, Strife. And in that time I haven't gotten _any_."

"Well then why don't you go find a hooker."

"Cause I have you right here." Reno's hands had managed to slip from Cloud's grasp and where now caressing the inside of his thighs.

"Reno. Get off the bike." With a sigh, the redhead reluctantly slide off. Before Cloud could kick the bike into gear and drive away, the Turk leaned in a pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Let me know when you feel like playing another…'drinking game'." The blond almost ran over him as he sped off quickly. Reno smirked. He was still a bit buzzed…and a hooker did sound good… It took only ten minutes to walk the rest of the way to Healen, and in that time, Reno was able to formulate a new plan to get the delivery boy in bed…and this time he'd diffidently be back by himself.

**Please review**


	32. Sephiroth Hates Dealing With This Crap

* * *

A/N: Sorry for no updates recently. It's been crazy and stuff and I have writers block :P But heres some random crack for you all. I'm going to start including at the end of my one-shots a little random thing that I find amusing.

Disclaimer: I own your soul...and that's about it.

Wold and Turk

Chapter 32

Sephiroth had had a long, hard day. There where new recruits to threaten, old recruits to threaten, Reno to threaten, and too much paper work that he really should have to deal with. He was just about to leave his cramped, paper-filled office when the phone rang. The silver-haired man looked at it for a long moment. He really wanted to go to bed…but then, this could be important. With a sigh, he lifted the receiver. Immediately, he regretted it. He could hear bad music and yelling in the background.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sephiroth. It's Zack." The general slumped back into his chair and held his palm to his forehead. 'Of course.'

"So, yah….I'm in sector…er…what sector are we in? Really? No shit! Sector 4, sir. And um…no, just hold onto for a second. Cloud, come back! Grab Cloud!"

Sephiroth groaned as he heard a voice in the background. "I only have two hands!"

"Sorry about that, sir. I--hold on a minute. Here, give me the leash and you go grab Cloud. Quick, before he runs out into traffic!"

"Zack."

"Uh…yes sir?"

"Where the hell are you and what did Reno do to Cloud?"

"Um…how do you know it had anything to do with Reno? Sir."

"Zack I'm not--"

"Hold that thought! Cloud, don't drink that! Don't let him drink that! Cause he's had enough, that's why!"

"Cloud's drunk!?"

"Only a little."

"ZACK!"

"Could you just send a car or something over here? We kind of ran out of money…."

"How much did you drink that you ran out of money?!"

"Well, it wasn't just beer, sir….we had to pay for the taxi here and then the strippers and to get Cloud back from those nomads…"

"Zack I want Cloud in my office tomorrow morning completely unscratched or you and Reno will be hung from the ceiling by your ankles until I am completely content with the color of your faces as all the blood rushes to your head."

"Yes sir." The general slammed the phone down. Honestly, he thought they would learn by now that Cloud was a lightweight.

_Please review._

* * *

Reno: So, uh, Cloud. There's this…box…down the hall in the closet…and I could use some help taking it to…uh…Tseng. Mind giving me a hand?

Cloud: Um, sure, Reno.

Zack: Reno you bring him back right now!!

Reno: Run, Cloud!

Cloud: What?!

Reno: You're life is a lie, they're all out to get you just RUN!


End file.
